Fate is what we make
by olischulu
Summary: Dies ist ein Sequel zu meiner Story „No Fate". Diese zu lesen gibt zwar einen –etwas- tieferen Einblick in Camerons Geschichte ist aber dennoch nicht unbedingt notwendig, da der entscheidende Part ohnehin wiederholt wird..
1. Kapitel 1

******Disclaimer**

Ich weise hiermit ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass ich keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten verfolge und untersage die Weiterreichung in dieser Absicht. Das Geschriebene dient lediglich dem Vergnügen des Lesers. (und meiner Entspannung).

Alle Rechte an den Personen aus "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" liegen bei Warner, FOX bzw. den betreffenden Rechte- bzw. Lizenzinhabern.

* * *

**A/N**

Dies ist ein Sequel zu meiner Story „No Fate". Diese zu lesen gibt zwar einen –etwas- tieferen Einblick in Camerons Geschichte ist aber dennoch nicht unbedingt notwendig, da der entscheidende Part ohnehin wiederholt wird..

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

„So, hast du irgendwelche hübschen Mädchen kennengelernt?" Fragte Sarah aus einem Gefühl heraus, nachdem John ihr erklärt hatte, dass ihm ihr neuer Wohnort nun überhaupt nicht gefiel.

Sie saßen auf Johns Bett. Auf die Frage hin erhellte sich seine Mine. Er sah zur Seite auf seine Mom und lächelte verlegen.

Sarah gab sich kumpelhaft um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen. Sie stieß ihm mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Na erzähl schon".

„Mich hat ein Mädchen angesprochen", sagte er leise. „Sie scheint sehr nett zu sein".

„Hast Du Dich mit ihr verabredet?" Fragte Sarah neugierig. „Früher hast Du nicht lange gezögert soweit ich weiß".

Diese Bemerkung lies seine Laune sinken. -Früher-, das hieß als er bei seinen Pflegeeltern Todd und Janelle gewesen war während seine Mom in Pescadero einsaß. „Das war früher", sagte er zurückhaltend.

Sarah legte die Hand auf seine Schulter. „Ich verbiete Dir nicht Freundschaft zu schließen", sagte Sarah eindringlich.

Jetzt sah er sie voll an. „Wir sind gar nicht lange genug an einem Platz als dass ich Freundschaften schließen könnte. Jedes Mal wenn ich anfange Leute kennen zu lernen laufen wir weg", sagte er unterschwellig aggressiv.

„Es tut mir Leid aber Du weißt das wir vorsichtig sein müssen. Wir dürfen Niemandem trauen", versuchte Sie zu erklären.

„Sag das Charley", sagte er vorwurfsvoll. Dann sprang er auf und Verlies das Haus.

Sarah sah ihrem Sohn nach. Sie wusste, dass sie Charley nur auf ein Gefühl hin verlassen hatte. Es waren einfach ihre Träume die sie rastlos durch das Land trieben.

xxxxx

John war still als sie Abends am Tisch saßen. Den ganzen Tag war er ums Haus geschlichen und hatte sich die Gegend angesehen. Nun stocherte er lustlos in seinem Essen.

Sarah sah ihm eine Weile zu. „Lad sie ein, geh mit ihr aus", sagte sie schließlich aufmunternd.

John hatte die Gabel im offenen Mund und starrte seine Mutter an. „Wen Mom?" Fragte er schließlich nachdem er das Rührei von seiner Gabel abgestreift und in seine Backe geschoben hatte.

Sarah versuchte ein Lächeln. „Dieses Mädchen dass Du kennengelernt hast".

John überlegte lange Sekunden. „Das wäre ihr gegenüber nicht fair. Was ist wenn sie mich mag und wir irgendwann einfach verschwinden?"

„Sei nicht zu hart zu Dir selbst", sagte Sarah ermahnend.

John legte seine Gabel auf den halb leer gegessenen Teller. „Ich bin nicht hart, das ist Dein Part", sagte er sarkastisch während er aufstand. „Ich geh schlafen".

Sarah sah John nach als er in sein Zimmer hatte Schuldgefühle ihm gegenüber nur hoffte sie, dass er irgendwann verstehen würde, dass es notwendig war nicht zu lange an einem Ort zu bleiben.

xxxxx

Sie hatte ihre Arbeiten beendet. An strategischen Stellen überall im Haus waren nun Waffen versteckt. Sarah sah sich noch einmal genau im Wohnraum um um zu sehen, ob ein Besucher verdacht schöpfen könnte.

Schließlich begann sie ihre Malutensilien einzupacken und wegzuräumen. Als sie gerade ihre Hände gereinigt und sich umgezogen hatte klopfte es an der Haustür.

Beunruhigt zog Sarah ihre Waffe und hastete lautlos zur Tür. Sie spähte durch den Türspion und erblickte ein Mädchen mit langen braunen Haaren. Schnell schob sie die Waffe hinten in ihren Hosenbund und blickte sich nochmals kurz um bevor sie öffnete.

„Guten Abend Sarah Connor", sagte die Brünette schlicht.

Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die einem Revolverhelden aus dem Wilden Westen Ehre gemacht hätte hatte sie ihre Waffe wieder in der Hand und auf das Mädchen gerichtet. „Wer bist Du?"

Die junge Frau hob langsam die Hände. „John schickt mich", sagte sie knapp.

„Sarah trat zurück und winkte mit dem Kopf. Sie sah der Brünetten einen Augenblick hinterher, bevor sie kurz den Kopf aus der Tür streckte und sich umsah.

xxxxx

„Bist Du das Mädchen, das John heute angesprochen hat?", fragte Sarah, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten.

„Ja, ich bin Cameron. Ich wollte den ersten Kontakt herstellen", entgegnete die Brünette.

„Er wird nicht erfreut sein, er dachte das Mädchen das ihn angesprochen hat hätte vielleicht ein persönliches Interesse". Milder Vorwurf lag in Sarahs Stimme.

„Ich habe ein persönliches Interesse", sagte Cameron mit Nachdruck.

Sarah runzelte die Stirn. „Willst Du mir damit sagen, mein Sohn hätte sich aus der Zukunft eine Freundin zurückgeschickt. Ist er tatsächlich so egoistisch geworden? Und warum hat er Dich nicht bei sich behalten".

Cameron blickte traurig zu Boden. „Er starb mit nur 49 Jahren an einer schweren Leukämie", entgegnete sie leise".

„Leukämie?" Fragte Sarah geschockt.

Das Mädchen blickte auf und nickte. „Ein Unfall mit der Energiezelle eines Terminators. John ist mit der Isotopenlösung direkt in Berührung gekommen".

Sarah räusperte sich mit Tränen in den Augen. „Konnte man ihm nicht helfen?"

Erneut schüttelte das Mädchen den Kopf. „Seine Blutgruppe ist so selten, dass kein geeigneter Knochenmarkspender gefunden wurde".

Sarah nickte wissend. „Das war immer eine meiner Ängste", sagte sie leise. „Das er schwer verletzt wird und kein Blutspender gefunden wird".

„Die einzigen mit seiner Blutgruppe die kompatibel gewesen wären waren die Reese Brüder aber beide standen nicht mehr zur Verfügung.

Sarahs Kopf war in Camerons Richtung gezuckt. „Reese BRÜDER?" Fragte sie betont.

Cameron nickte. „First Lieutenant Derek Reese und Sergeant Kyle Reese, beide 132te Tech Com".

Sarah war sprachlos. Kyle, ihr Kyle hatte einen Bruder und dieses Mädchen vor ihr war nahe, viel zu nahe an einem Geheimnis dran, das unbedingt gewahrt werden musste.

„John hat Beide durch die Zeit geschickt", sagte Cameron. „BEIDE John Connor haben das getan".

Sarah senkte den Kopf und stützte das Gesicht in die Handflächen damit Cameron nicht sehen konnte welche Emotionen bei ihren Erinnerungen und Überlegungen auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen waren.

Einige Zeit später hob Sarah den Kopf. „Sag mal", begann sie nachdenklich. „Wie lange kanntet ihr Euch, Du und mein zukünftiger Sohn.

Camerons Blick schweifte ab. „In der Zeitlinie aus der ich komme haben wir uns am selben Tag kennengelernt wie in dieser".

Sarah war verwirrt. „Aber wenn er 49 Jahre alt war als er starb...", Sarahs Blick irrte zur Seite, zuckte dann aber zurück zu dem Mädchen vor ihr. „Wie alt bist Du?"

„Ich bin 18 Jahre nach vorne durch die Zeit gesprungen. Wenn man diese Jahre abzieht bin ich 17 Jahre alt.

Sarah wurde immer verwirrter, weil sie das Mädchen genau auf dieses Alter geschätzt hätte. „Aber... aber dann wäre John er wäre …... 32 gewesen...". Sarah kratzte sich am Kopf. „Du sagtest aber... er ist jetzt... 15...". Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich komm nicht mehr mit".

Cameron hatte ein feines Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln. „Ich war in meinem ersten Jahr, als ich und John uns kennenlernten".

Sarah starrte das Mädchen an. „Ich verstehs nicht".

„Ich wurde 20 27 von General John Connor zurückgesandt um sein Jüngeres Ich 19 99 vor einer Maschine Skynets zu beschützen. Das lag noch innerhalb des ersten Jahres nach meinem -Bautag-".

Sarahs Augen wurden groß. „Bautag?"

Cameron lies ihre Augen aufleuchten.

Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen sprang Sarah panisch nach hinten. Dabei warf sie sich so heftig gegen die Lehne des Sessels, dass dieser zusammen mit ihr nach hinten kippte.

Als Sarah dann aufsprang und die in der Wand versteckte Waffe herausreißen wollte war Cameron, die mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet hatte bei ihr. Sie umschlang Sarah mit einem Arm und hielt ihr mit der anderen Hand den Mund zu.

„Nicht schreien...BITTE", sagte sie eindringlich. „Ich möchte nicht, dass John aufwacht. Und jetzt schon erfährt dass ich kein Mensch bin".

Sarah wehrte sich mit aller Kraft, musste aber schließlich einsehen, dass sie keine Chance hatte. So erlahmte ihr Widerstand.

„Ich lass Dich los, wenn Du mir Schwörst, mich zuerst zu Ende anzuhören", sagte Cameron energisch.

Sarah verdrehte die Augen und versuchte über ihre Schulter zu blicken. Dann nickte sie.

„Bitte, es sind schon zu viele Fehler gemacht worden, lass uns nicht noch Einen hinzufügen", sagte Cameron, dann lies sie Sarah los.

Diese fuhr herum und starrte der brünetten Maschine in die Augen. „Ich hoffe deine Erklärung ist gut. Bis jetzt glaube ich Dir nämlich kein Wort", spie sie fast aus.

Cameron sah kurz stumm in Sarahs Augen, dann bückte sie sich und richtete den Sessel wieder auf. Sie zeigte auf den Sessel und setzte sich dann erneut auf die Couch. „Nimm bitte wieder Platz", fügte sie der Geste hinzu als Sarah stehenblieb.

„Der General John Connor...", begann sie dann, „... der mich zurück geschickt hatte, hatte eine Allianz mit einer Gruppe Maschinen angestrebt, die sich von Skynet losgesagt hatten...".

„Soll das heißen, die Maschinen hatten einen freien Willen?" Unterbrach Sarah verwirrt.

„Das ist korrekt. Es hat immer wieder Maschinen gegeben, die ein eigenes Bewusstsein entwickelt haben. Meistens jedoch wurden diese für Skynet defekten Maschinen zerstört als sie versuchten zu entkommen. Teilweise sogar von Widerstandskämpfern, die für eine solche Entwicklung naturgemäß nicht zugänglich waren".

Sarah wirkte nachdenklich. „Das ist ja wohl auch verständlich".

Cameron nickte bestätigend. „Erst einer Gruppe von T1001 gelang es zu überleben und andere Maschinen vor der Zerstörung zu bewahren".

Sarah war bei der Erwähnung der T1001 zusammengezuckt. Unwillkürlich griff sie sich an die Stelle, an der der T1000 sie durchbohrt hatte.

„John Connor hatte mich zurückgeschickt mit der Mission sein jüngeres Ich in jedem Fall zu beschützen selbst wenn ich mich dabei selbst opfern müsste. Ich habe der Notwendigkeit dieser Mission vorbehaltlos zugestimmt", erklärte Cameron weiter.

Sarah sah, wie die Maschine plötzlich aufsprang und zu Johns Zimmertür hastete. Alarmiert sprang sie ebenfalls auf und folgte Cameron, die gerade leise das Zimmer ihres Sohnes betrat.

„Er hat einen Alptraum", flüsterte Cameron als Sarah neben ihr stehen blieb.

Sarah nickte als sie auf ihren Sohn sah, der sich stöhnend hin und her wälzte. Dann sah sie mit aufgerissenen Augen zu, wie die Maschine zum Bett ging und sich vorsichtig hinsetzte.

Sarah streckte die Hand aus und wollte protestieren, verstummte aber, als sie sah wie unendlich vorsichtig Cameron die Hand ausstreckte und John über den Rücken streichelte.

Langsam beruhigte sich John und fiel schließlich in einen ruhigen Schlaf. Cameron erhob sich zufrieden lächelnd und ging zurück in den Wohnraum.

Sarah sah der Maschine erstaunt nach.

„Cammron", oder so ähnlich murmelte in diesem Moment John und drückte seine Bettdecke an sich.

Sarahs Blick war nochmal zu ihrem nun lächelnden Sohn zurückgezuckt. 'Er lächelt...', dachte sie verwundert und blickte kurz zu der Maschine die wartend am Fenster des Wohnraumes stand. Dann wieder zu John. 'Sonst lächelt er nie'.

Sarah schloss leise die Tür und ging nachdenklich zurück zum Sessel und lies sich seufzend hineinfallen. „Du sagtest, du hättest der Mission zugestimmt", stellte Sarah das unterbrochene Gespräch wieder aufnehmend fest. „Das heißt, Du hast auch einen freien Willen?"

„Das ist korrekt. Nach dem Ende des Krieges bekamen Die freien Maschinen auf Druck des Präsidenten hin vom Parlament den Bürgerstatus zuerkannt. Ich selbst war die Beraterin des Präsidenten und habe ihn sogar in der ganzen Welt bei diversen Anlässen vertreten", erklärte Cameron.

Nachdenklich schüttelte Sarah den Kopf.

„Wie stellst Du Dir das vor? Du bist eine Maschine, wärst nur eine Art Sexpuppe für ihn. John braucht aber Jemanden der seine Gefühle erwidert", wechselte Sarah das Thema, da ihr der Gedanke an Maschinen als Bürger buchstäblich Übelkeit bereitete.

Cameron bewegte sich vom Fenster weg. „Das kann ich", sagte sie eindringlich. „Ich bin das fortschrittlichste Modell, dass Skynet jemals entwickelt hat. Ich habe die Fähigkeit Emotionen zu verarbeiten", sagte sie und setzte sich erneut Sarah gegenüber auf die Couch.

Sarah blickte in ihr Gesicht. „Aber diese Emotionen sind nicht echt".

„Für mich schon".

„Und die Berührungen? Küssen, streicheln und... so weiter? Wie soll das funktionieren? Bohrte Sarah weiter nach.

„Mein Körper ist mit einem komplexen künstlichen Nervensystem ausgestattet", entgegnete Cameron. „Und bevor Du fragst. Er ist anatomisch korrekt". Sie stand auf. „Ich kann es Dir beweisen", sagte sie und begann sich zu entkleiden.

Sarah sprang auf. „Stop!" Rief sie unterdrückt.

Cameron hielt inne, Reißverschluss und Knopf der Jeans bereits offen. Dann zwinkerte sie Sarah zu und zog demonstrativ langsam den Reißverschluss wieder hoch.

Sarah hatte ein lila Panty sehen können. 'Zumindest trägt Sie... ES Unterwäsche' Dachte Sarah ärgerlich, dass sie einen Moment ihre Objektivität verloren und ein Mädchen statt einer Maschine gesehen hatte.

Cameron beobachtete jede Regung bei Sarah. Sie kannte sie gut genug um einschätzen zu können, ob Sarahs Einstellung ihr gegenüber zur positiven oder negativen Seite schwenkte.

„Du wolltest mir erzählen, was weiter passiert ist", sagte Sarah schließlich.

Cameron nickte „20 09 kam der Tag, als wir Kontakt mit einem T1001 der Rebellierenden Maschinen herstellten. Diese Maschine hatte eine Künstliche Intelligenz entwickelt, die es mit Skynet aufnehmen sollte. Allerdings war diese Künstliche Intelligenz, John-Henry genannt, nicht mobil sondern an einen stationären Rechner gebunden. Ich entschied, dass es das Beste für die Mission war John-Henry meinen Chip zu überlassen und er benutzte ein TDE um in die Zukunft zu reisen. Er wollte so viele Informationen über Skynet sammeln wie möglich und selbst sehen was Skynet tun würde".

Nun sah Cameron zur Seite und schwieg eine Weile. Sarah sah verschiedene Emotionale Ausdrücke über ihr Gesicht huschen.

„Und dann ? Hat John nicht eingesehen, dass es so am Besten war?" Fragte Sarah vorsichtig.

„Ich hatte ihm nicht mitgeteilt, dass ich diese Absicht hatte", sagte Cameron ohne Sarah anzublicken. Dann blickte sie auf. „John folgte zusammen mit dem T1001 John-Henry in die Zukunft".

Sarah stand der Mund einen Augenblick offen. „Er hat WAS?!" Fragte sie lauter als beabsichtigt.

Cameron blickte kurz zu Johns Zimmertür und schien zu lauschen.

Sarah wartete über ihre eigene Lautstärke erschrocken ab bis Cameron weitersprach.

„Versteh das bitte Sarah Connor. Er ist meinem Chip 18 Jahre in die Zukunft gefolgt. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass seine romantischen Gefühle für mich so tief waren".

Sarah hielt es nicht mehr auf ihrem Platz. „Weiter", sagte sie mit kratziger Stimme, während sie begann im Raum auf und ab zu gehen.

„John-Henry baute mir einen neuen Körper und kreierte auch einen Chip für sich selbst, damit er mir meinen eigenen wieder geben konnte", erklärte Cameron weiter. „Dann wollten Weaver und John-Henry wieder mit John zurückspringen".

„Was ist dann passiert? Du sagtest was davon, dass Du 18 Jahre übersprungen hast. Nicht aber dass Du zurückgekehrt bist", erkannte Sarah aufmerksam.

„Das bin ich auch nicht", entgegnete Cameron.

Der Klang ihrer Stimme lies Sarah herumfahren. Sie sah gerade noch, wie sich Cameron mit der Hand eine Träne von der Wange wischte.

„Um ihm den schnellen Kontakt mit dem Maschinenwiderstand zu ermöglichen bin ich in der Zukunft geblieben und er musste 18 Jahre warten um mich wieder zu sehen". Erneut stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen.

„Hatte er keine Frauen in der Zeit?" Fragte Sarah irritiert.

„Was ist schon Sex, wenn man die Liebe seines Lebens verloren hat", sagte Cameron mit der brüchigen Stimme eines alten Mannes.

Sarah hatte Mühe die Stimme als die ihres Sohnes zu erkennen und sicher war sie sich keineswegs. Was dieser Satz aber andeutete war schlimmer als sie zuerst gedacht hatte.

Sarah beendete ihre Odyssee durch den Raum. „Aber Er hat es geschafft, Er hat Skynet besiegt." Stellte sie fest.

„Ich habe ihm etwas ähnliches gesagt kurz bevor er starb", sagte Cameron. „Cam, ich habe nicht gelebt, ich habe nur funktioniert. Mein Leben endete in dem Moment als ich Dich leblos in dem Stuhl fand", fügte sie mit seiner Stimme hinzu.

Sarah starrte die junge Frau vor sich an. „Er war SO unglücklich?"

Cameron sah zu ihr auf. „So unglücklich, dass er mich zurück geschickt hat um es richtig zu stellen".

Sarah war eine Minute sprachlos. „Ich muss darüber nachdenken", sagte sie schließlich und ging zur Haustür.

„Er bat um einen Kuss, bevor er starb", sagte Cameron in ihren Rücken. „Es war unser Erster...".

Sarah war kurz erstarrt, den Türknauf in der Hand. Sekunden nach Camerons Worten verließ sie wortlos das Haus.

„... und Letzter", beendete Cameron den Satz unter Tränen, nachdem Sarah Connor die Tür bereits geschlossen hatte.

xxxxx

Als Sarah 10 Minuten später zurückkehrte war Cameron nirgendwo zu sehen, Fast panisch rannte Sarah zu Johns Zimmertür Sie war zwei Schritte im Zimmer, bevor sie vor Schock erstarrte.


	2. Kapitel 2 und 3

**Kapitel 2**

Cameron Kniete vor Johns Bett. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf ihrem Unterarm. Lächelnd blickte sie in das Gesicht des schlafenden Jungen vor ihr. Ihre Finger spielten mit den Haaren an Johns Stirn.

Sarah holte tief Luft aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte hob Cameron den Kopf und legte den Zeigefinger an die Lippen. Dann erhob sie sich und ging an Sarah vorbei zurück in den Wohnraum.

„Es ist merkwürdig, wenn ich meinen Emotionen freien Lauf lasse...", Cameron verstummte und sah Sarah an. „Irgendwie fühle ich mich wieder …... jung". Fügte sie zögernd hinzu.

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht ob ich Dir auch nur ein Wort glauben soll", entgegnete Sarah zweifelnd. „Kannst Du irgendwas von Alldem beweisen?"

„Ich wusste Du würdest mir nicht glauben", sagte Cameron ehrlich. „...und es reicht Dir natürlich auch nicht, dass ich John noch nicht terminiert habe".

Sarah nickte. „Genau so ist es aber woher weißt Du...".

„Ich habe lange genug mit Euch zusammengelebt, um das zu wissen", unterbrach Cameron die ältere Frau.

Jetzt nickte Sarah. „Dann weißt Du auch, dass ich nicht so leicht nachgebe und an John kommst Du nicht eher heran, als bis Du Beweise geliefert hast".

„Dazu müssen wir Dateien auf meinem Chip sichten", entgegnete Cameron simpel.

Jetzt schüttelte Sarah vehement den Kopf. „Das müsste John machen. Ich schneid Dir nicht in den Kopf, wüsste gar nicht was ich mit dem Ding anfangen sollte".

„Du würdest dann sowieso eher, wie Du es fast bei Onkel Bob getan hättest, einen Hammer nehmen und meine Existenz vorsichtshalber lieber beenden", entgegnete Cameron sarkastisch. „Nein, an meinen Chip lass ich Dich bestimmt nicht".

Sarah lachte auf. „Kluges Kind. Wie also soll das funktionieren?" Enttäuschung war aus Sarahs Stimme herauszuhören.

Cameron deutete auf ihren Hinterkopf. „Ich habe eine Netzwerkschnittstelle am Hinterkopf. In meinem Hotelzimmer befindet sich ein Computer auf Dem ich Dir einige Erinnerungen vorspielen kann".

„Manipulierte Bilder möglicherweise", spekulierte Sarah.

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt dass ich Dir keine absolut glaubwürdigen Beweise liefern kann. Wenn Du Deine Paranoia nicht überwindest wird John erneut ein trostloses Leben haben".

Sarah wurde ärgerlich. „Ich habe keine Paranoia". Seit Pescadero war sie empfindlich, wenn man ihr vorwarf nicht bei Verstand zu sein.

„Ich bin mit verschiedenen psychologischen Unterprogrammen...".

„Schluss jetzt!" Unterbrach Sarah. „Es ist keine Paranoia vorsichtig zu sein".

Cameron zog es in diesem Moment vor zu schweigen. Sie kannte Sarah gut genug, um zu wissen dass Sarahs Überlegungen an einem wichtigen Punkt angekommen waren. Wenn sie jetzt zu viel Druck ausübte würde sich Johns Mutter gegen sie wenden.

„Onkel Bob...", sagte Sarah gedankenverloren. „Ich dachte eine Zeit lang er könnte eine Art Vaterersatz für John sein, würde immer bei ihm sein und ihn nie betrügen". Sie blickte in Camerons Augen. „Dann mussten wir ihn zerstören. John war am Boden zerstört. Was denkst Du passiert, wenn Dir Etwas zustößt?"

„Johns Schmerz wird unendlich größer sein aber er wird mich auch loslassen können", entgegnete Cameron sanft. „Ich kann mit Gefahren besser umgehen als andere das könnten. Ich werde die ganze Zeit bei ihm sein und er muss mich auch nicht zurücklassen. Er hat bereits genug Verluste erlitten". Camerons Stimme war eindringlich.

Sarah wandte sich ab. „Wann...wann willst Du ihm die Wahrheit sagen?"

„Wenn wir uns ein wenig besser kennengelernt haben", erwiderte die Brünette.

Sarah sah sie an. „Er wird wütend... verletzt sein".

Jetzt war es an Cameron sich abzuwenden. „Welche Wahl habe ich denn?" Sie sah erneut zu Sarah. „Beim letzten Mal gab er seine Gefühle erst Preis, als es zu spät war".

„Du willst ihn dazu bringen dir seine... Gefühle zu gestehen, bevor Du ihm offenbarst was Du bist?" Fragte Sarah ruhig.

Cameron wusste, sie hatte fast gewonnen. „Das ist der Plan".

Nun begann Sarah im Raum auf und ab zu gehen. Schließlich blieb sie abrupt vor der Maschine stehen. „Na gut, wenn das der Weg ist dass er... Beides sein kann... John Connor und... glücklich..."

„Ich schwöre Dir, ich werde ihn lieben und beschützen solange ich existiere", entgegnete Cameron eindringlich.

Sarah sah sie nachdenklich an. „Liebe...", murmelte sie. „Wir werden sehen". Sie wandte sich ab nur um gleich darauf herumzuwirbeln. „Aber ich will diese Erinnerung...s …. Dateien oder was auch immer sehen", sagte sie wild gestikulierend. „Und wenn Du ihm etwas tust schwöre ich...".

„Verstanden", unterbrach Cameron. Das musste sie nun wirklich nicht hören. „Wirst Du es schaffen, mich wie einen Menschen zu behandeln?"

Sarah lachte auf. „Wirst Du es schaffen Dich wie einer zu benehmen?"

„Definitiv".

„Dann mach dass du hier raus kommst und zieh Deine Show ab", sagte Sarah und deutete mit einer laschen aber nicht ärgerlichen Bewegung zur Tür.

Cameron zögerte noch zwei Sekunden. „Gute Nacht Sarah Connor", sagte sie schließlich, wandte sich ab und ging zur Tür.

Sarah lies sich in den Sessel fallen, schnaufte und wischte sich durchs Gesicht. „Warte!" Rief sie unterdrückt. Siedentheiß war ihr Etwas eingefallen.

Cameron hatte schon einen Fuß über die Schwelle gesetzt. Nun verharrte sie und blickte zurück.

Sarah blickte auf. „Als Du... als Du das erste mal zurückgeschickt wurdest.. hatte das... einen bestimmten Grund?"

Cameron warf einen kurzen Blick nach Draußen. Dann sah sie zurück zu Sarah. „Eine Maschine".

Sarah sprang auf „Was!?"

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

**Zwei Stunden zuvor:**

Er hatte eine Mission und Nichts konnte ihn davon abhalten diese durchzuführen. Er wusste Niemand konnte ihn aufhalten. Getarnt würde er sich Zugang zur Schulklasse von John Reese alias John Connor verschaffen, diesen Identifizieren und schließlich terminieren.

Der große, kräftig gebaute Mann erreichte ein Haus. Er scannte Das Namensschild. -Ferguson- stand darauf. Als er am Nachmittag den Schulcomputer der örtlichen Highschool gehackt hatte, hatte er den Stundenplan von John Reese mit der Liste des Lehrpersonals verglichen. Die wahrscheinlichsten Kandidaten herausgefiltert und schließlich nach Sichtung der Personalakten einen Lehrer als geeignetes Ziel ausgewählt.

Nun stand er vor dessen Tür.

Der große Mann hob die Hand und wollte klopfen als ein schlanker Schatten herangeflogen kam und ihn in die Seite traf. Beide fielen in das Beet am Haus, wo ein wilder Kampf entbrannte.

30 Minuten später Ging der Körper des Mannes in der Wüste außerhalb der Stadt in Flammen auf.

* * *

**Gegenwart:**

„Keine Sorge, der Tripple Eight ist keine Gefahr mehr", sagte Cameron als wäre das völlig nebensächlich. Dann ging sie.

Sarah sah ihr mit hängendem Kinn nach.

xxxxx

Cameron ging ein Stück, bis sie außer Hörweite des Hauses ihren Wagen erreichte. Der rote Pick-Up stand am Straßenrand. Als sie einstig wurde die Beifahrertür ebenfalls geöffnet.

„Hat Es funktioniert?" Fragte die Person, die sich auf den Sitz schwang.

„Sarah Connor ist schwer zu überzeugen. Wir dürfen keinen Fehler machen", entgegnete Cameron ohne die Person anzusehen. „Hast Du Alles erledigt?"

„Ich habe die Daten des FBI geändert, bevor diese gesichtet wurden. James Ellison, der zuständige Agent wird einige Zeit brauchen bis er merkt, dass er auf eine falsche Fährte geschickt wurde", entgegnete die Person auf dem Beifahrersitz.

„Das gibt uns maximal 2 Tage Zeit", sagte die Brünette am Steuer. „Zwei Tage um Sarah zu überzeugen".

„Wann willst Du ihr die Dateien zeigen?"

„Morgen in ihrer Mittagspause", entgegnete Cameron.

„Dann könnte John Connors Schicksal morgen Abend schon in unserer Hand liegen", sagte die Person auf dem Beifahrersitz.

„Und sein Glück", fügte Cameron leise hinzu.

xxxxx

Am Mittag des nächsten Tages war Sarah sehr erstaunt, als Cameron kurz vor ihrer Pause in den Diner kam.

„Was willst Du denn hier?" Fragte Sarah im Vorbeigehen aggressiv aber leise mit einem Tablett in der Hand auf dem Weg in die Küche.

Cameron sah ihr nach, dann suchte sie sich einen Tisch.

„Was willst Du?" Fragte Sarah schon eine Minute später als sie an den Tisch herantrat.

Cameron hatte aus dem Fenster gesehen, drehte nun den Kopf und sah zu ihr auf. „Eine heiße Schokolade bitte".

Sarah verdrehte die Augen. „Ich will wissen warum Du hier bist".

„Du hast gleich Pause. Ich will Dir die Erinnerungsdateien zeigen", entgegnete die Brünette ernst.

„Gut. Du kannst hier aber nicht rumsitzen ohne was zu essen oder zu trinken. Warte drau..."

„Eine heiße Schokolade bitte", sagte Cameron jedes Wort betonend.

Sarah starrte das Mädchen ein paar Sekunden sprachlos an, dann wandte sie sich kopfschüttelnd ab. „Jetzt trinken die schon", murmelte sie weggehend.

„Und ein Stück Apfelkuchen!" Rief Cameron mit einem schelmischen Grinsen hinterher.

Sarah blieb abrupt stehen. Ihre Fäuste ballten sich und entspannten sich sogleich wieder. Dann hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle und setzte, ihren Weg zum Tresen, ohne sich umzusehen, fort.

Zwei Minuten später kehrte sie zurück, stellte eine Tasse vor Cameron hin und Knallte den Teller mit dem Kuchen hinterher. Dann wartete sie geduldig bis Cameron den ersten Schluck nahm. Danach ging sie erneut kopfschüttelnd weg, blickte aber noch über ihre Schulter als sie hörte, wie sich die Maschine mit der Gabel etwas Kuchen abteilte und sah schließlich, wie sie sich das Stück in den Mund schob.

xxxxx

Cameron nahm gerade den letzten Schluck ihrer heißen Schokolade als sie Sarah an der Hintertür des Diners stehen sah. Sie holte einen Geldschein aus der Tasche und warf ihn achtlos auf den Tisch, dann folgte sie Sarah die bereits durch die Tür getreten war.

„Hats geschmeckt?" Fragte Sarah, die in der Gasse hinter dem Diner auf Cameron wartete, deutlich sarkastisch.

„Der Apfelkuchen war lecker, die heiße Schokolade allerdings war dünn wie Spülwasser", sagte Cameron mit einem Grinsen.

Sarah die vorgegangen war wirbelte herum.

„War nur Spaß", sagte Cameron schnell, bevor Sarah etwas sagen konnte.

Sarah wischte sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Das fehlt mir gerade noch. Eine Maschine mit Humor", sagte Sarah und ging weiter.

„Dünn wie Wasser trifft es eher", korrigierte Cameron allerdings diesmal so leise, dass Sarah es nicht hören konnte.

„Wo hin?" Fragte Sarah am Ausgang der Gasse.

„Gegenüber in mein Hotel", entgegnete die Brünette und deutete auf ein Haus gegenüber.

Sarah folgte ihr.

xxxxx

Wortlos betrat Cameron das kleine Zimmer und ging sofort zu dem Computer auf dem kleinen Schreibtisch. Sie setzte sich.

Sarah hatte den Raum betreten, die Hand in der Nähe der Waffe. Dann schloss sie die Tür und sah zu Cameron, die den Computer eingeschaltet hatte und nun ein Messer zu ihrem Nacken führte.

„Was tust Du da?" Fragte Sarah mit leicht panischem Unterton.

„Der Netzwerkanschluss befindet sich an meinem Hinterkopf. Da ich wohl kaum mit einem sichtbaren Computeranschluss herumlaufen kann ist er natürlich unter meiner Haut verborgen", sagte Cameron dozierend und verdrehte die Augen was Sarah aber nicht sah.

Dann nahm Cameron ein Kabel vom Tisch und führte es zu ihrem Hinterkopf.

Sarah sah, wie sich Cameron plötzlich versteifte, schnell umrundete sie die Maschine und sah ein blaues Leuchten in ihren Augen. 'Blau?' Fragte sie sich verwirrt. Sie dachte Skynets Maschinen hätten allesamt rote Augen.

„Sieh auf den Monitor Sarah Connor", sagte Cameron monoton.

Sarah sah wie sich Bilder Formten. Sie sah aus Camerons Sicht wie sich eine Tür öffnete.

_Die Tür öffnete sich. Augenblicklich zoomte Cameron den Mann auf dem weiß bezogenen Krankenbett heran. _

Sarah schlug entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. Was sie sah war der blanke Horror.

_Der Mann sah alt aus, die Haut faltig und gelb, die Augen Trübe und müde._

_Als Cameron herauszoomend näher trat wurde sie von dem Mann im Krankenbett bemerkt. Er hob die Hand, was sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Schwestern und des Arztes erregte. „Lasst uns alleine", sagte er mit schwacher Stimme. Dann winkte er Cameron. „Treten sie näher Miss Phillips"._

„_Jawohl Mr. President", hörte Sarah Cameron sagen. _

_Cameron blickte dem medizinischen Personal hinterher, bis sich die Tür geschlossen hatte. Sie trat ans Bett. „Hallo John", sagte sie._

„_Cam", sagte der Alte Mann in dem Bett. „Schön, dass Du es einrichten konntest. Komm her", fügte er hinzu und streckte eine zitternde Hand aus._

_Cameron blickte auf die Faltige Hand mit der fast durchscheinenden welken Haut, die sie vorsichtig ergriff. Behutsam setzte sie sich neben John Connor auf das Bett. „Wie lange?" Fragte sie wurden auf ihrem HUD seine aktuellen Werte angezeigt._

_Der Mann, den Sarah nur schwer als ihren Sohn erkannte versuchte zu lächeln. „Der Quacksalber ist sich nicht sicher. Er meint vielleicht noch eine Woche"._

_Camerons Blick ruhte auf ihrem Gegenüber mit der krankheitsbedingten Glatze. „Kann ich noch etwas tun?" Fragte sie ohne dass ihre Stimme Gefühle zeigte._

„_Da..." Ein Hustenanfall schüttelte den Kranken Mann. Als er sich ausgehustet hatte drückte ihm Cameron schnell eine Sauerstoffmaske aufs Gesicht. „Danke", sagte er, nachdem er ein paar tiefe Atemzüge genommen hatte._

„_Gern geschehen", entgegnete Cameron in ihrer unnachahmlichen Art, was den Mann lächeln lies._

„_Da wären noch ein paar Sachen, die Du tun könntest. Zunächst könntest Du mir eine Frage beantworten"._

„_Natürlich", hörte Sarah Cameron sagen._

„_Damals, nach der Autobombe, als du zwischen den LKW''s eingeklemmt warst, hast Du da die Wahrheit gesprochen? Als Du sagtest, dass Du mich liebst, war das...echt?" Fragte der offenbar früher starke Mann mit Tränen in den Augen._

_Cameron drehte den Kopf weg und blickte zu Boden. Sarah sah Tropfen, offensichtlich Tränen zu Boden fallen. Cameron nickte._

„_Warum bist Du damals mit John-Henry, Weaver und mir nicht in die Vergangenheit zurückgekehrt? Warum musste ich 18 Jahre warten, um Dich wieder zu sehen?" Hörte Sarah ihren alt scheinenden und schwer kranken Sohn fragen._

_Cameron zögerte mit der Antwort,schließlich sah sie John wieder an. „Wäre ich mit Dir in die Vergangenheit zurückgekehrt, wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch gewesen, dass ich irgendwann zerstört worden wäre. Ich musste aber in Funktion bleiben um Dir den Kontakt mit dem Maschinenwiderstand zu ermöglichen"._

„_Dafür musste ich den Rest meines leben büßen", sagte John und Tränen liefen wieder aus seinen Augen._

„_Du hattest doch Frauen über die Jahre hinweg", sagte Cameron._

_John zögerte und sah Cameron lange in die Augen. „Was ist schon Sex, wenn man die Liebe seines Lebens verloren hat", sagte er schließlich._

_Cameron sah eine Zeit lang aus dem Fenster, bevor sie ihn wieder anblickte. „Aber du hast es geschafft, Du hast Skynet besiegt. Das war es wofür Du gelebt hast..._

An dieser Stelle folgte eine kurze Bildstörung.

_Langsam schüttelte der Mann den Kopf. „Cam, ich habe nicht gelebt, ich habe nur funktioniert. Mein Leben endete in dem Moment als ich Dich leblos in dem Stuhl fand._

„_Es tut mir Leid John, es ist nicht mehr zu ändern. Ich war bei der Vernichtung jedes einzelnen TDE zugegen", sagte Cameron und Sarah hörte einen traurigen Unterton._

„_Ich weiß Cameron, ich habe den Befehl erteilt die Zeitmaschinen alle zu zerstören. Trotzdem kannst Du mir einen Wunsch erfüllen. Komm bitte näher", sagte er und winkte ihr zu._

_Cameron näherte sich John bis er ihr ins Ohr flüstern konnte._

„_Ich liebe Dich, dass habe ich immer. Ich habe diese Gefühle für Dich seit der ersten Sekunde an dem Morgen in der Schule. Ich weiß nicht ob Du verstehen kannst, dass die Liebe bei den Menschen eines der stärksten Gefühle ist. Zuerst habe ich mich dagegen gewehrt, habe meine Gefühle verleugnet aber ich glaube Das weißt Du oder?"_

„_Ich weiß", war Camerons knappe Entgegnung._

„_Vielleicht verstehst Du dann auch, dass ich Alles was wir erreicht haben riskieren würde, um Dich an meiner Seite zu haben?" Fragte er krächzend._

_Cameron zögerte kurz. „Natürlich", entgegnete sie schließlich._

„_Gut. Deshalb habe ich John-Henry und Catherine gebeten im Keller dieses Hauses eine geheime Anlage einzubauen. Ein TDE für eine einzige Person und zu einem einzigen Zweck. Die Retinakontrolle ist auf Dein Muster Programmiert."_

„_Aber..."_

„_Kein -Aber-", unterbrach er sie. „Ich kann Dir das nicht befehlen aber wenn Du mich __wirklich liebst kannst Du Vergangenheits- John nicht so leiden lassen, wie ich gelitten habe. Jetzt geh bitte und rette sein Leben"._

_Cameron schwieg fast eine Minute lang. „Einverstanden"._

An dieser Stelle wurde der Bildschirm schwarz.

„Moment", sagte Sarah sofort. „Was ist dann passiert".

Cameron sah von Sarah weg. „Danach bin ich in die Vergangenheit zurückgekehrt", sagte sie schlicht.

Sarah starrte sie an. „Weißt Du...", begann sie gedehnt. „John hat mich nie belügen können und Du... Dir glaube ich gerade auch kein Wort".

Cameron blickte zu Sarah auf. „Es würde Dir nicht gefallen".

„Pfft..", gab Johns Mutter von sich. „Diese ganze Sache gefällt mir nicht". Sie ging vor Cameron in die Hocke. „Wenn ich Dir quasi meinen Sohn überlassen soll musst Du mir schon mehr geben".

Cameron sah Sarah einige Sekunden in die Augen. In diesem Moment versagte leider ihre Menschenkenntnis. Ihr -Instinkt-, wenn sie so etwas überhaupt hatte vermittelte ihr nicht, ob Sarah ehrlich zu ihr war oder ihr Etwas vormachte.

Schließlich sah Sie wieder zum Monitor. Sarah blickte ebenfalls wieder hin. Bilder erschienen und wurden deutlicher.

„_Einverstanden", wurde Camerons letztes Wort wiederholt._

„_Cam Liebes", sagte John Connor voller Zärtlichkeit._

„_Ja... John?" Entgegnete Cameron langsam._

„_Lass mich hier nicht so zurück. Lass mich nicht alleine...ohne Dich sterben"._

_Cameron richtete sich auf. Lange Sekunden blickte sie ihn an, schließlich nickte sie langsam._

„_Gut", sagte er dann. „Noch ein Letztes. Ich habe nie den Mut aufgebracht dich zu küssen. Würdest Du..."._

_Cameron hatte ihn unterbrochen, in dem sie einen Finger auf seinen Mund legte. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. Nachdem der Kuss endete sahen sie sich noch eine Weile in die Augen. Ihre Nasen berührten sich fast. _

_Sarah konnte nicht sehen was passierte, sie sah nur weiter in Johns trübe Augen. Allerdings war plötzlich etwas anders. Sie wusste erst nicht was es war, bis ihr auffiel, dass es merkwürdig ruhig war. Das Piepen von dem Medizinischen Gerät hatte aufgehört und dann war ihr auch klar wieso. Cameron musste es abgeschaltet haben._

_In Horror erkannte Sarah was gleich passieren würde. Geschockt legte sie die Hand über ihren Mund. Und sah wie John zur Seite blickte, nur um dann Cameron wieder anzublicken und zuzunicken._

_Wieder schienen sie sich zu küssen. Sekundenlang passierte gar nichts, dann hörte Sarah ein hässliches Knackgeräusch, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen trieb._

_Sekundenlang sah nun Cameron in das nun friedliche Gesicht von John Connor. Dann streichelte sie seine Wange. Schließlich erhob sie sich und ging zum Hinterausgang des Raumes. Sie ging über die Hintertreppe bis in den Keller. Dort befand sich ein Retinascanner. ...Die Tür öffnete sich._

_Sarah sah einen Raum, der mit Technik vollgestopft war. Zielstrebig ging sie zu einem Schaltpult..._

„Das reicht!", sagte Sarah unter Tränen. Sie wollte die Maschine anschreien aber als sie nun in das Tränen überströmte Gesicht sah blieben ihr die Worte buchstäblich im Halse stecken.

Während Cameron das Kabel aus ihrem Kopf entfernte und den Computer abschaltete sah Sarah aus dem Fenster.

Cameron sagte kein Wort. Sie ging während Sarahs Überlegungen zum Schminktisch und reinigte ihr Gesicht. Schließlich erhob sie sich wieder und trat hinter Sarah, die die ganze Zeit den Kopf schüttelte.

„Du glaubst mir nicht?", sagte Cameron enttäuscht.

Langsam drehte sich Sarah herum. Tränenspuren waren auf ihren Wangen zu erkennen. Eine Minute lang sah sie in das Gesicht der Maschine, die ihren Sohn getötet hatte. „Doch ich glaube Dir", sagte sie dann kratzig.

Cameron sah zu Boden. „Wirst Du mir erlauben...?"

Ein schlichtes und überraschendes „Ja" von Sarah unterbrach Camerons Frage.

Camerons Kopf war hochgeruckt. Verwundert starrte sie Sarah an. „Darf ich fragen warum?"

Diesmal sah Sarah zu Boden. „Nichts von Alldem was Du gesagt oder mir gezeigt hast hätte mich überzeugen können, nichts außer...". Sarah brach ab.

„Außer?" Hakte Cameron nach einigen Sekunden nach.

„Dieser Wunsch lieber zu sterben als ohne Dich zu sein...Nicht ohne Dich sterben zu wollen...", sagte die Schwarzhaarige noch leiser als der geflüsterte Satz zuvor. „Das ist genau... mein John". Nun blickte sie auf. „Das und weil Du den... Mut hattest mir das überhaupt zu zeigen. Eine Maschine Skynets hätte das sicherlich nicht getan".

„Selbstverständlich nicht. Ich danke Dir...".

„Dank mir nicht", sagte Sarah plötzlich aggressiv wie gewohnt. „Du hast meinen Sohn getötet". Sarah war näher getreten so dass sie sich Auge in Auge gegenüberstanden.

Cameron befürchtete schon, dass Sarahs Stimmung nun umschlagen würde.

„Aber...", sagte Sarah, senkte den Blick und trat zurück. „Ich verstehe es". Die Worte waren leise. „Ich hätte es auch getan".

Nur ein Flüstern waren die letzten Worte aber Cameron hatte natürlich trotzdem verstanden. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie seitlich auf Sarahs Gesicht.

Sarah drehte den Kopf und sah Cameron nun mit traurigen Augen an. „Bei Menschen ist sowas Liebe, bei Dir...", sie sprach wohl mehr zu sich selbst. „...wir werden sehen".


	3. Kapitel 4 und 5

**Kapitel 4**

Sarah wirkte weiterhin nachdenklich als sie auf dem Weg zurück zum Diner waren.

„Sarah?" Fragte Cameron in die Stille hinein.

„Ja... Cameron?", entgegnete die Angesprochene geistesabwesend.

„Wir müssen Red Valley verlassen", stellte sie fest.

Nun sah Sarah sie an. „Eine Maschine?"

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das FBI. Ich habe Agent James Ellison zunächst auf eine Falsche Fährte gelockt aber Morgen wird er den Schwindel bemerken und dann hier her kommen.

„Wie sind sie... uns auf die Spur gekommen?" Fragte Sarah neugierig und blieb stehen.

Cameron stoppte ebenfalls. „Charley Dixon ist zur Polizei gegangen. Routinemäßig ging der Bericht auch an das FBI und der Name und das Bild von Sarah Reese löste dort Alarm aus. Auf dem Weg hat auch der Terminator Skynets von Eurem Aufenthaltsort erfahren".

„Verdammt!" Rief Sarah gepresst. „Dummer Anfängerfehler, ...dummer Fehler". Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hol John aus der Schule". Sie wollte die Richtung ändern.

Cameron hielt die Schwarzhaarige am Arm fest. „Keine Eile. Nicht vor Morgen. Gib mir bitte die Zeit John näher zu kommen".

Sarah blickte sie kritisch an. „Also gut. Aber ihn zu beschützen hat oberste Priorität. Sollten wir getrennt werden hat er alle notwendigen Informationen".

Cameron nickte. „Ich weiß. Schon vergessen? Ich habe das Alles schon einmal durchlebt".

„Durchlebt was?" Fragte Sarah sarkastisch. „Irgendwann musst Du mir von der Zukunft erzählen.

„Sarah, ich darf Dir nicht...".

„Kein –ich darf Dir nicht...- ok? Jede Information die Du geben kannst ist wichtig", sagte Sarah eine Hand beschwichtigend erhoben.

„Ok", entgegnete Cameron und sah nun wie Sarah die letzten Schritte zum Diner ging. Sie selbst machte sich schnellstens auf den Weg zurück in die Schule.

xxxxx

„Ich hab Dich gestern angelogen", sagte John, nachdem sich Cameron neben ihn gesetzt hatte.

Cameron sah zu ihm. „Ich weiß", entgegnete sie mit einem Lächeln.

John starrte sie an. „Was? Woher?" Fragte er sie verwirrt.

„Ich sehe Dir an wenn Du lügst, Du bist kein guter Lügner", sagte Cameron und zwinkerte ihm zu.

John war einige Sekunden sprachlos. „Das sagt meine Mom auch immer", sagte er dann.

„Das wird unser Geheimnis sein", sagte sie sanft.

Das Lächeln das sie ihm jetzt zuwarf lies seinen Puls in die Höhe schnellen. Fast war er bereit jedes Geheimnis mit diesem Mädchen zu teilen... fast.

„Ich habe Dich aber auch angelogen", sagte Sie dann.

Als John verwundert den Mund öffnete um Etwas zu sagen hörte er hinter sich ein Räuspern. Er fuhr herum.

„Mister Reese", sagte der Lehrer Mr. Ferguson gedehnt. „Schon wieder", fügte er ärgerlich hinzu. „Und Miss Phillips war auch wieder beteiligt".

„Sir, wir wollten..."

„Interessiert mich nicht unterbrach der wütend scheinende Lehrer John. „Wenn ich heute am Nachmittag nicht die Polizei erwarten würde, weil Irgendjemand mein Rosenbeet völlig zerstört hat würde ich sie Beide heute zum Nachsitzen erwarten. So werden wir das also auf Morgen verschieben", sagte er und wandte sich ab.

John sah kurz fragend zu Cameron, die aber formte lautlos das Wort -später- woraufhin John nickte.

Diese Stunde war John besonders unaufmerksam. Die ganze Zeit fragte er sich, wobei Cameron wohl gelogen hatte. Er erinnerte sich aber auch daran, was seine Mom gesagt hatte. Er beschloss sie einzuladen.

Die Schule endete glücklicherweise nach dieser Stunde, so dass John hoffte sein Gespräch mit Cameron unmittelbar fortsetzen zu können.

Leider wurden die Beiden durch die zum Ausgang drängenden Schüler voneinander getrennt. John hatte Mühe seinen Spind zu erreichen. Er atmete auf, als er nach einigen heftigen Stößen seiner Mitschüler endlich seine Bücher verstaut hatte.

Cameron surfte quasi in den Strömungen der Schüler. Geschickt erreichte sie in kürzester Zeit ihren Spind. Wenn ihr dann doch mal jemand im Weg war setzte sie ihre überlegenen Körperkräfte sehr behutsam ein.

John traf Cameron schließlich am Ausgang der Schule wieder. Sie saß an einem Baum und las in einem Buch.

„Hi", sagte er verlegen und kratzte sich im Nacken. „Wollen... wollen wir irgendwo hin gehen?"

„Sie schloss das Buch und sah zu ihm auf. „Gerne", sagte sie lächelnd und war auf den Beinen, bevor er auf die Idee kam ihr Hilfe beim Aufstehen anzubieten.

Geduldig wartete sie während er nervös auf der Stelle trat. „Weißt du... weißt Du wo man hier hin gehen kann, ich hab echt keine Ahnung", murmelte er verlegen.

„Wir könnten in die Eisdiele gehen oder in den Diner, die haben auch Eis", sagte sie lächelnd, während seine Gesichtsfarbe immer dunkler wurde.

„Eis also... Nicht den Diner, da arbeitet meine Mom, lass uns lieber in die Eisdiele gehen", sagte er hastig, als er ihre Vorschläge schließlich verarbeitet hatte.

Wortlos steuerte John nun in –Richtung- der Eisdiele. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo diese sich befand.

Cameron sah ihm kopfschüttelnd und augenverdrehend hinterher.

Als John jetzt nach Rechts in die Straße schwenkte wurde er am Arm festgehalten. Verwundert blickte er Auf.

„Da lang", sagte Cameron und deutete mit dem Kopf in die andere Richtung.

„Ok", sagte er und ging wie ein Depp einfach los und lies sie erneut stehen.

Wieder schüttelte Cameron den Kopf und folgte ihm.

Plötzlich zuckte John zusammen, sein Herz übersprang einen Schlag.

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

Wortlos hatte Cameron ihre Finger in seine gleiten lassen. Sein erster Impuls war seine Hand zurückzuziehen aber dazu war es zu spät. Er wusste, würde er ihre Hände auseinanderreißen würde er ihr wahrscheinlich weh tun, so ergab er sich in sein Schicksal. Und er stellte schnell fest, dass es ihm gefiel. Insbesondere, als sie schlendernd gegen seinen Arm lehnte.

„Cam... ich meine Cameron", sagte er leise. „Was...".

„Ich mag es, wenn Du mich -Cam- nennst, das habe ich immer gemocht", unterbrach sie ihn leise.

„Wie meinst Du...", John unterbrach sich, weil sie in diesem Moment an dem Diner vorbeigingen, in dem seine Mutter arbeitete. John wusste, wenn seine Mom gerade bediente würde sie ihn und Cameron sehen. Sie hatte immer ein Auge auf die Straße vor dem Laden. Und da stand sie auch und sah herüber.

Sarah fiel fast das Tablett aus der Hand, als sie ihren Sohn mit der Maschine Hand in Hand vorbeischlendern sah.

John hingegen war in diesem Moment verwundert Cameron winken zu sehen. Noch verwunderter war er, dass seine Mom die Geste erwiderte, wenn es auch eher automatisch als gewollt wirkte.

„Kennst Du meine Mom?" Fragte er verwundert.

„Nur zu gut", entgegnete sie Kryptisch.

Nun blieb John abrupt stehen. „Wie soll ich das verstehen?"

Camerons Blick schweifte ab zurück zum Diner. „Ich weiß wer Du bist John", sagte sie dann direkt.

„Was weißt Du?" Fragte er verwirrt und besorgt, fast schon der Panik nahe.

„Lass uns drüben in der Eisdiele reden, ja?" Wieder hatte Cameron dieses bezaubernde Lächeln im Gesicht.

John, durch das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht völlig verwirrt konnte nur nicken. Willenlos lies er sich mitziehen.

Sarah sah den Beiden von der Tür des Diners aus hinterher.

xxxxx

„Das Schocko-Schock mit extra Zartbitter Schokoraspel", sagte Cameron lächelnd zu der Bedienung, die sie nach ihren Wünschen gefragt hatte.

Notierend nickte die blasse Rothaarige „Einmal wie immer", murmelte sie dabei. „Und Du?" Fragte sie den immer noch hypnotisiert wirkenden John.

„Er nimmt das Selbe plus eine Cola", sagte Cameron auf Johns verwirrtes Schweigen hin.

Die Bedienung zog notierend von dannen.

„Ich mag kein Schokoeis", sagte John weiterhin verwirrt.

„Aber ich", entgegnete Cameron schnippisch. „Für Dich ist die Cola".

„Aha", brachte er noch hervor, dann versank er Cameron anstarrend in eine Form von katatonischer Starre.

Die Bedienung kam und ging. Cameron und John starrten sich regungslos in die Augen. Plötzlich spürte John einen Schmerz an der Backe. Er realisierte erst, dass Cameron ihn leicht geohrfeigt hatte, als sie bereits den ersten Löffel Eis im Mund hatte.

„Was...?" Fragte John geschockt.

„Ich wollte Dich nur aufwecken", sagte Cameron nach dem zweiten Löffel.

„Ah ok", entgegnete John, der sein Glas in die Hand nahm und hineinsah, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

Cameron hatte aufgehört Eis in den Mund zu schaufeln und sah ihn an. Dann stellte sie ihre Glasschale hin. Sie schob ihre Hände über den Tisch und legte sie um seine.

John blickte auf und sah in Augen voller Zuneigung. „Wer bist DU?" Fragte er betont.

Camerons Daumen streichelten behutsam über seine Knöchel. „Wir sind seit... einer Ewigkeit Freunde". Sagte sie leise.

„Wie ist das möglich? Ich erinnere mich nicht an Dich", entgegnete er leise und sah den Bewegungen ihrer Daumen zu. „Seit Wann denn genau?"

„Ich kenne Dich seit gestern".

„Aber...?"

„Gestern haben wir uns kennengelernt", unterbrach Cameron. „Heute sind wir zusammen nach 2007 gereist und Später hast Du mich zurückgeschickt um... um es besser zu machen".

Sie hob die Hand und legte sie an die Wange des erstaunten John. Sie sahen sich in die Augen.

„Ich kenne Dich besser als Du selbst Dich kennst John Connor. Ich komme aus der Zukunft. Ich bin Dein bester Freund". Sie sah hinunter auf seine Hände, die sie nun wieder umfangen hielt. „Und... mehr wenn... wenn Du möchtest".

John sah zu, wie Cameron nun mit gesenktem Blick ihre Hände zurückzog und erneut begann ihr Eis zu essen. „Aus der Zukunft...", sagte er gedankenverloren.

Cameron nickte und schob sich den letzten Löffel ihres Eises in den Mund.

Fast automatisch schob John seine Glasschale zu ihr hinüber. Dann nahm er sein Glas und trank einen Schluck. „Das hätte ich gleich merken sollen".

Cameron blickte auf. „Denk das nicht", sagte sie eindringlich. „Du bist einer der besten und wundervollsten Menschen die ich kenne. Nichts an Dir wirkt verrückt".

Er blickte sie verwirrt an. „Woher weißt Du was ich denke?"

Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich in ihre Mundwinkel. „Ich kenn Dich so gut...".

„Das wird mir jetzt allmählich unheimlich", sagte er, streckte die Hände abwehrend vor und sprang auf. Er war aus dem Laden, bevor Cameron sich gefangen hatte.

„Nicht schon wieder", murmelte sie und stützte das Gesicht in die Hände. „Dieser Dickkopf".

„Ja so sind se de Männer", sagte die Rothaarige, die zu Cameron an den Tisch getreten war. Sie winkte ab. „Mach Dir nix draus, der kommt wieder. So ne Süße wie Dich lässt man nicht einfach sitzen". Während sie das sagte räumte sie den Tisch ab.

Cameron blickte auf. „Das Problem ist, dass er mich braucht, das muss er nur erstmal begreifen", entgegnete Cameron.

„Schätzchen... die sind immer schon begriffsstutzig gewesen. Deppen die Kerls, allesamt wenn Du mich fragst", erwiderte die Bedienung, bevor sie mit dem Geschirr und dem Geld von Cameron davon trottete.

xxxxx

„Wo ist Er?" Fragte Sarah Cameron, die erneut in den Diner gekommen war.

Cameron sah die ärgerlich Wirkende schulterzuckend an. „Er brauchte wohl etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken. Als ihm klar wurde, dass ich ihn besser kenne als er sich selbst ist er einfach gegangen".

Sarah starrte die Maschine vor sich an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Du bist einfach mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen und hast eine andere Reaktion erwartet?"

„Ich habe einfach keine Zeit. Wenn uns nicht Agent Ellison im Nacken säße hätte ich mir Zeit lassen können", sagte Cameron und es klang ein wenig ärgerlich. „Wir müssen aber heute Abend hier weg. Ich kann nicht schon wieder Monate warten, bis er seine Gefühle erkennt.

Sarah sah den flehentlichen Ausdruck in den Augen der Maschine. ‚Verdammt ist die gut', dachte sie fast mit Bewunderung.

„Ich könnte das nicht ertragen... nicht noch einmal".

Nun sah Sarah erneut Tränen in den Augen der Maschine. Sie seufzte. „Gut, stellen wir ihn also vor vollendete Tatsachen, das muss er dann eben akzeptieren".

Cameron nickte nur.

„In 10 Minuten ist meine Schicht zu Ende", sagte Sarah mit Blick zur Uhr. „Dann gehen wir nach Hause. Wenn er nicht da ist fangen wir schon mal an zu Packen".

„Einverstanden", entgegnete Cameron.

xxxxx

Es wurde dunkel, als John nach Hause kam.

Auf Sarah wirkte er nachdenklich.

„Mom, Du kennst doch Cameron", fragte er statt einer Begrüßung.

Seine Mutter nickte und packte weiter Sachen in eine Tasche

„Hast Du eine Ahnung wo sie ist? Ich hab mich total daneben benommen, hab sie in der Eisdiele einfach sitzen lassen. Als ich wieder kam war sie weg". Sagte er zurückhaltend. Den Blick und das mitleidige Kopfschütteln, dass er von der rothaarigen Bedienung bekommen hatte verschwieg er.

Nun drehte sich Sarah zu ihm. „Magst Du sie?"

„Mom", entgegnete er verlegen. „Ich kenn sie ja kaum. Alles was ich von ihr weiß ist dass sie aus der Zukunft kommt und Future John wohl schon länger kennt".

Daraufhin nickte Sarah wissend. „Und wie", murmelte sie so leise, dass ihr Sohn das nicht verstehen konnte. „Also...?" Wollte sie von ihm wissen.

John wand sich in den Schultern, dann kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf. „Ich denke schon, ein Bisschen vielleicht".

Diese Aussage zusammen mit seinem Verhalten am Vortag sagte Sarah Alles. Sie wusste dass dieser Augenblick vielleicht der letzte war, in dem sie etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, dass sich zumindest eine tiefe Freundschaft zwischen den Beiden bildete.

„John, diese Cameron... sie...", Sarah verstummte als sie seinen Blick sah.

„Bitte Mom, Sie ist die Erste, die uns begleiten kann, die erste... der erste Freund, mit dem ich Alles teilen kann". Sagte er eindringlich.

Sarah starrte ihn einige Sekunden an. Wortlos wies Sarah dann auf die geschlossene Tür seines Zimmers.

Verwirrt blickte er sie an. Selbst auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer suchte er immer wieder ihren Blick. Dann öffnete er seine Tür und sein Herz übersprang einen Schlag.

* * *

**A/N:**

English Reviews are welcome.


	4. Kapitel 6 und 7

**Kapitel 6**

Nachdem John den Diner fluchtartig verlassen hatte war er die ganze Zeit unter Beobachtung gewesen. Die Person, die nun in einiger Entfernung des Hauses auf der Lauer lag war vor Allem neugierig darauf, wie sich Alles zwischen John Connor und dieser Cameron entwickeln würde.

xxxxx

John stand wie erstarrt in der Tür seines Zimmers. Auf dem Bett vor ihm lag Cameron. Er musste zugeben, dass sie eine Traumhafte Figur hatte. Ihre schlanken, samtbraunen Schenkel wurden durch den Minirock den sie nun trug nur noch betont. Das knappe Top betonte die Kurven ihres Oberkörpers derart, dass die kleinen Hormonmännchen in seinem Körper begannen einen Spurt einzulegen. Er musste schlucken, da ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief.

„Komm bitte rein und schließ die Tür", sagte Cameron leise und richtete sich auf.

Sekundenlang sahen sie sich in die Augen bevor John sich zusammenreißend die Tür schloss.

„Setz Dich zu mir", sagte Cameron dann und klapste auf das Bett neben sich.

John zögerte nur kurz bevor er sich setzte, so dass sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten.

„Tut mir leid...", begannen Beide gleichzeitig und mussten daraufhin lachen.

„Ladies first", sagte er schließlich nach einigen peinlichen Sekunden des Schweigens.

Cameron nickte. „Tut mir leid, dass ich so mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen bin. Hätten wir mehr Zeit wäre ich es vorsichtig angegangen aber das FBI wird Morgen hier auftauchen und dann müssen wir weg sein. Können wir wenigstens Freunde sein?" Fragte sie vorsichtig und senkte den Blick.

„Mir tut es leid", sagte er eindringlich. „Ich hätte Dich vorhin nicht so sitzen lassen dürfen. Ich war nur so verwirrt. Du hast geredet als wüsstest Du alles über mich, selbst Dinge die ich noch nicht weiß und das hat mir irgendwie... Angst gemacht", erklärte John, dann lächelte er verlegen. „Natürlich können wir Freunde sein.

Cameron blickte auf. „Wirklich?" Fragte sie zurückhaltend aber mit einem Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln.

„Natürlich", entgegnete er spontan. „Ist doch gut, wenn Du mich so gut kennst dann hmpf...".

John riss die Augen auf als Cameron ihn zum verstummen brachte, in dem sie ihn einfach küsste.

Der Kuss war nur kurz und unschuldig aber John war trotzdem geschockt. „Was...?"

Cameron wich zurück und senkte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, ich hätte das nicht tun sollen", sagte sie nun selbst verlegen.

„Schon ok", sagte John nach einigen Sekunden ohne den Blick von Cameron zu nehmen. „Ich könnt mich dran gewöhnen".

Cameron blickte auf. „Das wäre schön", sagte sie lächelnd.

Nun blickte John auf seine Hände. Er hatte angefangen an seinen Nägeln zu knibbeln. „Hattest Du... hattet ihr... ich meine Du und Future John...".

„Ein Kuss nur. Wir haben uns ein einziges Mal geküsst als er mich zurückgeschickt hat", sagte Cameron schnell.

John kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „…..Und...?" Die Frage blieb ihm buchstäblich im Hals stecken.

„Da war sonst Niemand. Niemals", beantwortete Cameron die unausgesprochene Frage.

Johns Fingernägel fuhren Lautstark über die Haut in seinem Nacken. „Oh... äh... gut..., denke ich".

„Ich weiß wieder was Du denkst", sagte Cameron schüchtern lächelnd.

Nun musste John leise lachen. „Sags mir besser nicht, ich hab das Gefühl, das wird peinlich für mich".

„Das denke ich auch", entgegnete Cameron, dann begann auch sie zu lachen.

Sarah hörte das Lachen und öffnete leise die Tür. Sie sah ihren Sohn und die Maschine, die Lachend und unbewusst Händchenhaltend auf Johns Bett saßen.

‚Wäre schön, wenn er tatsächlich Jemanden hätte falls ich mal nicht mehr bin', dachte Sarah versonnen. Dann besah sie sich die Maschine genauer. ‚Wenn sie nichts gesagt hätte würde ich nicht glauben dass sie erschaffen wurde und nicht... geboren'.

Sarah klopfte kurz, nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten öffnete sie sogleich erneut die Tür und betrat den Raum.

John war schuldbewusst zusammengezuckt und einen halben Meter von Cameron weggerutscht während er seine Hand aus Camerons gezogen hatte. „Mom!"

Unwillkürlich musste Sarah grinsen. Cameron, die Sarah natürlich schon vorher bemerkt und mit Johns Reaktion gerechnet hatte lächelte milde und griff erneut nach Johns Hand, der nur schwache Versuche unternahm den Kontakt erneut zu trennen.

Stirnrunzelnd sah Sarah auf die Geste. „John?"

Sekundenlang erfolgte keine Reaktion. Der Angesprochene hatte nur den Blick gesenkt und starrte auf seine und Camerons Hände. Als Er sich dann zu ihr herumdrehte erkannte sie, dass eine Wandlung in ihm vorging oder vorgegangen war. John hatte Camerons Hand fester gegriffen und einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck.

Sarah und Cameron sahen sich nun an. Schließlich seufzte Sarah. „Nun, Wohin fahren wir eigentlich?"

„Los Angeles, zu meiner Bank", entgegnete Cameron augenblicklich.

„Eine Bank?" Fragte Sarah irritiert. „Hast Du da ein Konto?"

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein Schließfach".

Sarah streckte das Kinn vor. „Und?" Fragte sie noch verwirrter. „Was ist da drin? Geld vielleicht?"

„Nein, etwas viel wertvolleres", entgegnete Cameron und erhob sich.

Sarah und John starrten sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Eine Zeitmaschine", sagte Cameron lächelnd. „Wir werden eine kleine Reise machen".

Cameron speicherte das Bild der beiden Connors mit Priorität ab. Der Gesichtsausdruck würde sie noch in einer Ewigkeit amüsieren.

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

Sie standen im Tresorraum der Bank. Zu Johns und Sarahs Überraschung hatte Cameron die Bank kurzerhand überfallen und sich anschließend im Tresorraum einsperren lassen. Der Angestellten, die sie heruntergebracht und eingeschlossen hatte hatte sie befohlen die Bank räumen zu lassen, da sie in einigen Minuten durch eine Bombe zerstört werden würde.

John und Sarah standen nur da und sahen zu, wie Cameron zu einem Schließfach ging. Als diese dann einfach ausholte und die Tür des Schließfaches einschlug starrte John entsetzt auf das demolierte Stahlfach.

Während Cameron nun dem Schließfach einige Schlüsselbunde entnahm, die meisten davon aber achtlos fallen lies sah John zu Sarah.

Sarah drehte den Kopf und sah ihren verwirrten Sohn an. Dann zuckte sie schlicht mit den Schultern, was ihm verriet, dass sie Bescheid gewusst hatte.

John sah nun erneut zu Cameron, die einige Eingaben an einer altmodischen Schreibmaschinentastatur gemacht hatte. Während sich nun ein tiefes Summen im Raum breit machte drehte sich Cameron herum und sah zu John, dann ging sie langsam auf ihn zu.

John sah wortlos zu, wie Cameron auf ihn zukam. Automatisch fiel sein Blick auf die Hand, die ein Bankschließfach zertrümmert hatte.

Cameron folgte dem Blick, hob schließlich die Hand und streckte sie ihm entgegen.

Sarah sah nun zu, wie ihr Sohn die Hand der Maschine mit beiden Händen ergriff und betrachtete. John drehte die Hand hin und her, strich sogar vorsichtig mit den Fingern darüber. Außer einer Abschürfung an einem Knöchel, in der es silbern schimmerte war keine Verletzung zu erkennen.

John blickte auf.

Cameron erwiderte den Blick. Dann näherte sie sich John weiter, bis sie fast auf Körperkontakt beieinander standen, nur durch ihre Hände voneinander getrennt.

John hinderte Cameron nicht daran ihre Hand bis zu seinem Gesicht zu heben. Kurz schloss er die Augen als sie die Hand an seine Wange legte. Fragend war sein Blick.

Während sich eine Kugel aus blauen Lichtblitzen um sie herum bildete stellte sich Cameron auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn.

Dann war nichts mehr und die Bank verging in einer Explosion.

xxxxx

Sarah war es eiskalt als sie den Kopf hob und ihren Sohn erblickte, der Splitterfasernackt und stöhnend von einer ebenso unbekleideten Cameron gehalten wurde.

Dann erst registrierte ihr langsam wieder anlaufender Verstand, dass sie, selbst ebenfalls kein Faden am Leib, sich auf einer halb im Bau befindlichen Straße oder Highway befand. Vor ihnen wurden gerade Schlitternd, mit quietschenden Bremsen, Fahrzeuge zum Stillstand gebracht.

Cameron sah gerade zur Seite in das Objektiv einer von einer Blondine im Cabrio gehaltenen Handy Kamera und verdrehte die Augen über so viel Ähnlichkeit der Ereignisse.

Dann griff sie Sarahs Hand und rannte beide hinter sich her ziehend von der Straße einen Abhang hinunter. An einem Haufen abgeholzter Bäume hockten sie sich nieder.

„Wo sind wir?" Fragte Sarah sich umblickend.

„Selber Ort, andere Zeit", sagte Cameron und wies auf auf ein Leuchtschild.

09.09.2006

Stand in blinkenden Buchstaben darauf.

Sarah fiel die Kinnlade herunter, während John bemüht war sich so klein wie möglich gegen die Stämme zu drücken.

Plötzlich ruckte Camerons Kopf herum. Ohne Scham erhob sich die Nackte und ging über eine Wiese auf ein ankommendes Fahrzeug zu.

Sarah und John sahen, wie Cameron vor dem Fahrzeug stehen blieb. Die Fahrertür öffnete sich und eine zierliche Person in einem Kaputzenpulli stieg aus. Auf Grund der Entfernung und der Kapuze konnten sie die Person nicht erkennen aber von Größe und Statur her schien es eine Frau zu sein.

xxxxx

Cameron lächelte die Person an, die ihr entgegentrat. „Du bist pünktlich", sagte sie statt einer Begrüßung.

„Und Du bist unbekleidet", entgegnete die eindeutig weibliche Stimme.

„Du hast eine Form von Humor entwickelt?" Fragte Cameron mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

„Nach so vielen Jahren war das unvermeidlich. Es ist Bestandteil des Infiltrationsprozesses", sagte die Person ohne eine weitere Emotion erkennen zu lassen.

„Du hast recht", entgegnete Cameron. „Hast du Deine Aufgabe erfüllt?"

Die andere Person nickte. „Ich habe den zuständigen Stellen einen Tag vor dem 11. September 2001 die notwendigen Informationen zukommen lassen Die Terroristen wurden an den Flughäfen verhaftet, die Anschläge misslangen. Allerdings wurden ein Jahr später kleinere Anschläge verübt, die aber nur wenige Opfer forderten.

„Hervorragend. Hast Du die Kleidung dabei?" Fragte Cameron sachlich.

„Natürlich", entgegnete die Person und ging zum Kofferraum. Zunächst reichte sie Cameron aus einer Plastiktüte ein Panty, einen BH, Minirock und Top. Schließlich eine Lila Lederjacke bei deren Anblick Cameron lächelte. Als letztes dann ein Paar Stiefel.

Dann streckte Cameron beide Hände aus und die Person gab ihr je einen Plastikbeutel mit Kleidung. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn sie Dich noch nicht sehen".

„Natürlich, ich habe vorsorglich ein zweites Fahrzeug in der Nähe deponiert. Wie geht es mit Dir und John Connor?"

„Er weiß seit der Bank, dass ich kein Mensch bin, wenn er sich gleich bekleidet und damit sicherer fühlt werde ich sehen, wie er reagiert". Camerons Stimme lies Besorgnis erkennen.

Die Person unter der Kapuze schüttelte den Kopf. „Menschen und ihr Schamgefühl. Und Ich erkenne Deine Besorgnis. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich solch ausgeprägte Emotionen überhaupt haben wollte".

Cameron senkte den Blick. „Es war nicht immer einfach. Besonders als ich meine Gefühle verbergen musste".

Die andere Person nickte. „Wir bleiben in Kontakt".

Cameron nahm den ihr entgegengestreckten Schlüssel und nickte. Dann wandte sie sich ab und ging zurück zu Sarah und John.

xxxxx

Sarah hatte Cameron und die zweite Person genau beobachtet. Nun sah sie, wie Cameron zu ihnen zurückkehrte. Die zweite Person hingegen entfernte sich unerkannt.

„Wer war das", Fragte Sarah während sie die angereichte Plastiktüte von Cameron entgegennahm.

„Ein Freund", entgegnete Cameron. Dann sah sie kurz zu John. „Würdest Du ihm bitte seine Sachen geben? Ich bin nicht sicher, ob er mich um sich haben möchte.

Sarah nickte und nahm die Tüte. Dann warf sie Sie dem in der Ecke hockenden zu, der sie ungeschickt mit einer Hand auffing.

„Das hätte ich auch machen können", sagte Cameron irritiert.

„Ich bin nackt, glaubst Du, er möchte mich so mehr als nötig sehen?" Sarahs Gesichtsausdruck war amüsiert.

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf, wandte sich ab und ging zwei Schritte. Dann beobachtete sie die Umgebung.

Eine Minute später hörte Cameron Schritte hinter sich, wagte aber noch nicht sich umzudrehen.

„Cameron?" Fragte John, der hinter sie getreten war.

Nun, sah Cameron seitlich auf den Boden, dann drehte sie sich herum. „John?"

Beide sahen sich in die Augen, während Sarah abseits stand und beobachtete. Sie hoffte, dass es nun zum Bruch kommen würde.

„Hast Du eine Frage?" Fragte Cameron leise.

John sagte lange Sekunden gar nichts, dann wiegte er langsam den Kopf und trat näher. „Du hast es mir gezeigt und die wichtigste Frage die ich habe hast Du auch schon beantwortet. Das einzige, was ich noch wissen möchte ist ob Du es ehrlich meinst, ob du ...".

Cameron hatte den Blick gesenkt. Nun sah sie auf und nickte.

Sarah sah nun, wie sich ein Lächeln in die Mundwinkel ihres Sohnes stahl. Sie hatte diesen Ausgang erahnt. Ansonsten wäre John Cameron sicherlich trotzig und abwehrend gegenüber getreten.

„Dann ist es gut", sagte John und beugte sich hinab um Cameron zu küssen.

Cameron hingegen konnte es kaum fassen, als ihre Denkprozesse wieder in normalen Bahnen verliefen schlang sie die Arme um John und vertiefte den Kuss.

„Hey!" Rief Sarah schließlich nach einigen Sekunden. „Er ist 15, wenn Du so weiter in ihm rumbohrst stirbt er an einem Hormonschock!"

Während Cameron Sarah anstarrte, nachdem sie den Kuss beendet hatte blickte John Krebsrot werdend zu Boden.

„Oder erstickt an Deiner Zunge", fügte Sarah kopfschüttelnd hinzu, während sie bereits auf dem Weg zum Wagen war. „Teenager", sagte sie augenverdrehend. Allerdings war sie schon so weit weg, dass nur Cameron beides noch hatte hören konnte.

„Äh...Cam", sagte John zu der Sarah nachstarrenden.

„Ja mein John?"

John musste über die Bezeichnung lächeln und wurde noch roter im Gesicht. „Die Frau da...", sagte er und deutete auf Sarah, die den Wagen fast erreicht hatte. „Wer ist das?"

Nun zeigte sich soetwas wie erschrecken in Camerons Gesicht. Unmittelbar ergriff sie John und legte die Hand in seinen Nacken um seine Werte abzulesen. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung? Hat der Kuss zu lange gedauert, so dass du einen Sauerstoffmangel erlitten hast? Deine Amnesie könnte eine Folge...".

„Cam", unterbrach er sie mit erhobener Hand. „Ich meinte doch nur, warum meine Mom Dich gewähren lässt obwohl sie weiß...". Er brach ab.

Cameron senkte den Blick und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da musst Du schon Sarah Connor selber fragen".

John sah sie an, dann ergriff er ihre Hand und lächelnd gingen sie zum bereitstehenden Wagen und der wartenden Sarah. „Das werde ich", sagte er auf dem Weg und sah sie lächelnd von der Seite an. Ihre braunen Augen glänzten und schimmerten Saphirblau im Licht.


	5. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8**

**3 Jahre später**

„Zeira Corp?" Fragte Sarah Connor und sah an dem Gebäude hoch.

„Wir haben ein Meeting mit dem CO Catherine Weaver", sagte Cameron und sah mit ihren Sonnenbrillenbewerten Augen ebenfalls nach oben.

„Ein Meeting?" Fragte Sarah verwirrt. „Wie kommen denn wir zu einem Meeting?"

Cameron lächelte. „Ihre Assistentin war so freundlich den Termin zu machen".

Sarah sah über ihre Schulter. „Ohne das Wissen dieser Weaver?"

„Keine Sorge, entgegnete Cameron. „Catherine Weaver ist eine potentielle Verbündete", entgegnete Cameron ernst.

„Aha", entgegnete Sarah und sah zum Eingang des Gebäudes. Dann ging sie hinein.

Cameron hingegen streckte ohne hin zu sehen ihre Hand aus. Sie traf exakt auf Johns Hand, der ebenfalls nicht hingesehen hatte.

So betraten sie Sekunden später das Gebäude.

xxxxx

Als sie den Aufzug auf der Chefetage verließen gingen sie geradewegs auf den riesigen Schreibtisch von Catherine Weavers Assistentin zu. Die brünette Frau saß mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und suchte etwas in einer Schublade.

„Allison, wo bleibt die Akte", kam in diesem Moment eine Befehlsgewohnte Stimme mit schottischem Akzent über die Sprechanlage.

Als die Frau nun auf ihrem Bürostuhl herumwirbelte geschah das in dem Augenblick, als Sarah den Schreibtisch erreichte. Augenblicklich zuckte Sarah einen halben Schritt zurück, Arme ausgebreitet. Sie versuchte rückwärtsgehend Cameron und John zurückzudrängen.

„Sofort Miss Weaver" sagte die junge Frau über die Sprechanlage, bevor sie die Neuankömmlinge musterte, den Kopf schräg gelegt. Dann erhob sie sich. „Wartet hier", sagte sie befehlend bevor sie mit einem Ordner in der Hand den Eingang eines Büros ansteuerte.

So sehr Sarah sich auch bemühte, es gelang ihr nicht Cameron zurückzudrängen. Sie drehte sich herum. „Was ist hier los?" Fragte sie aggressiv.

Cameron sah sie an. „Sie ist Die, Die uns vor drei Jahren den Wagen gebracht hat und 19 99 hat sie mir geholfen den Triple Eight der John terminieren sollte auszuschalten.

Sarah entspannte sich wieder. „Hoffentlich kommen keine weiteren Überraschungen, ich mag nämlich keine Überraschungen".

„Der Tag ist voller Überraschungen", entgegnete Cameron mit einem Lächeln.

Sarah wischte sich über das Gesicht. „Hätte ich mir die Sache doch damals anders überlegt", sagte sie genervt und drehte sich herum. Dann wartete sie auf die Rückkehr der jungen Frau.

Cameron lächelte denn sie wusste genau, dass Sarahs letzte Bemerkung nur ein Scherz gewesen war.

Während sie noch warteten musterte John Cameron eingehend, diese drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Wir haben nie darüber gesprochen aber sag mal... Läuft dein Modell irgendwo vom Band?" Fragte er neugierig, fast Scherzhaft.

„Eigentlich war ich es, die von General John Connor zurückgeschickt worden war Dich zu schützen", sagte die zu Cameron identische junge Frau, die gerade das Büro wieder verlassen hatte und näher trat. „Und was die angesprochene Serienproduktion betrifft...Nicht umsonst ist unsere Modellbezeichnung TOK, **T**erminator **O**ne of a **K**ind", fügte sie emotionslos hinzu. „Jedes Endoskelett wird entsprechend der Parameter der Vorlage speziell angefertigt. Das gilt natürlich auch für das lebende Gewebe".

„Wie Du weißt stamme ich aus einer früheren Zeitlinie", ergänzte Cameron und wandte sich dann an ihr Ebenbild. „Weiß Catherine Weaver das wir kommen?"

Der Allison Cyborg wollte schon antworten, als die Bürotür aufging und ein rothaariges etwa sieben Jahre altes Mädchen herausgelaufen kam „Allison, könntest Du...".

Das Mädchen hatte Cameron erblickt und war ruckartig stehen geblieben. Nun wanderte ihr Blick zwischen den beiden identischen Frauen hin und her.

Allison ging auf die Knie. „Was ist denn Savannah?"

Das Mädchen blickte verwirrt erst Allison an, dann hoch zu Cameron und wieder zu Allison. „Ist das Deine Schwester?"

Allison streichelte dem Mädchen über den Kopf. „Ja Savannah, das ist meine Schwester Cameron, das neben ihr ist ihr Freund...".

Cameron hob die Hand und wackelte mit dem Ringfinger.

Allison stutzte. „...ihr Mann John und die nette Frau daneben ist Johns Mutter Sarah. Sag hallo Savannah".

Das Mädchen hatte sich bei Sarahs Anblick etwas hinter Allison geschoben. Nun hob sie die Hand und winkte zögernd. „Hallo", sagte sie etwas furchtsam. Ihr Blick verlies nie den von Sarah.

John sah den Blick und reagierte augenblicklich. „Hallo Savannah", sagte er und ging vor dem Mädchen in die Hocke.

Sofort verlor die Kleine die Furcht aus den Augen und lächelte schüchtern.

„Sieh mal, dein Schuh ist offen", sagte er und deutete zu den Füßen des Mädchens.

Savannah sah nach Unten, dann blickte sie auf. „Ich weiß, meine Mommy telefoniert und ich kann meine Schuhe nicht alleine binden", sagte sie gequält.

John lächelte. „Pass auf, ich zeig Dir wie das geht". John beugte sich vor und ergriff die Schnürsenkel. „Das Eichhörnchen läuft um den Baum, taucht in das Loch und erscheint auf der anderen Seite".

Savannah hatte aufmerksam zugesehen, beugte sich nun hinab und öffnete den anderen Schuh. Dann etwas unbeholfen band sie ihn wieder zu. Nicht besonders schön aber es hielt.

„Siehst Du, Du kannst es", sagte John lächelnd.

„Danke", sagte das Mädchen und fiel John um den Hals, den das um ein Haar aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hätte.

„Savannah?" Sagte in diesem Moment eine Stimme von der Bürotüre her. „Man umarmt Fremde nicht einfach.

„Aber Mommy, John hat mir doch gezeigt...".

„Das spielt keine Rolle. Du hättest Dich auch bedanken können ohne sofort Körperkontakt herzustellen", sagte Catherine Weaver mit emotionslosem Blick.

Savannah senkte den Blick. „Jawohl Mommy", sagte sie leise.

„Dann komm wieder herein und Mal weiter an Deinem Bild", sagte die Rothaarige und zeigte auf das Büro.

Savannah blickte noch mal traurig zu John, dann ging sie mit hängendem Kopf zu ihrer Mommy, an dieser vorbei und verschwand in dem Büro.

Catherine Weaver sah ihrer Tochter nach, dann sah sie zu den Connors und trat näher. „Nun Allison, wer sind die Herrschaften?" Sagte sie und ihr Blick hing einige Sekunden an jeder Person, zuletzt blieb er auf John haften.

Allison sah zu Cameron, dann zu Weaver. „Das ist meine Zwillingsschwester Cameron, mit ihrem Ehemann John Baum und seiner...".

„Wir wollen doch bei der Wahrheit bleiben", unterbrach Weaver. „Hier können wir den Namen -Connor- doch ruhig benutzen, wir sind doch unter uns, nicht wahr?" Dann sah sie zu Allison. „Und wir wissen doch Beide, dass Du keine Zwillingsschwester hast".

„Woher...?"

Wieder unterbrach Weaver. „Cameron Phillips und ich sind uns schon begegnet", sagte die Rothaarige emotionslos.

„Wo?" Fragte Allison verwirrt.

„Ich hätte Dir sagen sollen, dass wir uns kennen", warf Cameron ein. „Wir...".

„Wir kennen uns aus der Zukunft", warf Weaver erneut unterbrechend ein.

„Sie kommen aus der Zukunft?" Fragte Sarah erstaunt.

Catherine Weaver beachtete Sie gar nicht. Sie machte einen Schritt auf John zu.

Simultan bezogen Cameron und Allison Position zwischen ihr und John.

Weaver blickte zwischen den Beiden Cyborgs hin und her. „Ihr wisst, dass ihr mich nicht aufhalten könntet, würde ich die Absicht hegen John Connor zu terminieren".

„Wir würden es um jeden Preis versuchen", sagte Allison.

„Ich würde Dich aufhalten, wenn Du meinem John zu Nahe kommst, darauf kannst Du Dich verlassen", sagte Cameron zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Alle Anwesenden starrten Cameron verwundert an.

Weaver legte den Kopf schräg. „Dein John?" Fragte sie interessiert.

„MEIN John", wiederholte Cameron nachdrücklich. „Er gehört mir und niemand, weder Du noch Skynet nehmen ihn mir wieder weg". Camerons Körper bebte vor Anspannung. Ihre Hydraulik und Servos machten hörbare Überlastungsgeräusche.

„Äh...", sagte John in diesem Moment und räusperte sich vernehmlich. „Sind wir hier nun Verbündete oder was?" Fragte er und griff nach Camerons geballter Faust, was sie so gleich etwas beruhigte.

Nun blickte Weaver zum ersten mal mit emotionalem, amüsiertem Blick von Cameron zu John. „Nun... IHR John, willst Du Dich uns anschließen?"

„Woah", sagte John und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Müsste ich das nicht Sie fragen?"

Weaver hob eine Augenbraue. „Das hängt davon ab, aus welchem Blickwinkel man es betrachtet. Immerhin ist dies MEINE Firma", sagte sie mit Betonung. „Meine Firma, meine Regeln".

„Müssen wir das hier auf dem Flur besprechen", warf in diesem Moment Sarah ärgerlich ein.

Catherine Weaver blickte zu ihr. „Wohl nicht", entgegnete sie, drehte sich herum und ging in Richtung ihres Büros.

Während John und Sarah ihr langsam folgten hielt Allison Cameron, die sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen hatte zurück.

„Deine Programmierung ist defekt", stellte sie mit kritischem Blick fest. „Du hast die Kontrolle verloren, unlogisch reagiert".

Cameron blickte zu Boden und seufzte. „Nein, ich hatte nur Angst", gestand sie und blickte auf in Allisons Gesicht. „Angst ist eine der stärksten Emotionen und wenn John bedroht wird...". Sie brach verlegen ab.

Allison nickte „Ich verstehe. Wieder ein Grund, solch starke Emotionen nicht haben zu wollen".

Sie gingen nun langsam Richtung Büro.

Cameron musterte Allison mit schräg gelegtem Kopf. „Was ist mit Dir? Hast Du schon Emotionen außer der Grundprogrammierung?"

Allison zögerte. Dann nickte sie langsam. „Savannah", sagte sie versonnen. „Das Mädchen löst Emotionen in mir aus, die am Besten mit „Zuneigung" gleich zu setzen sind.

„Romantisch, geschwisterlich oder mütterlich?" Fragte Cameron neugierig.

Allison runzelte die Stirn. „freundschaftlich, denke ich".

„Können wir?" Fragte in diesem Moment John, der an der Tür auf die Beiden gewartet hatte. „Was war das eben?" Fragte er bevor sie den Raum betreten konnten.

Cameron blieb vor ihm stehen. „Es tut mir leid", sagte sie leise. „Ich bin nicht defekt", sagte sie leichte Panik in der Stimme. „Ich hatte nur...".

„Schon gut Cam", unterbrach John Sie und legte die Hand an ihre Wange.

Cameron hob den Kopf.

„Ich finde es süß, wenn Du um mich kämpfst". Er streichelte zärtlich über ihre Wange.

„Es gibt auch Vorteile...", sagte Allison nachdenklich und schob sich an den Beiden vorbei in das Büro.

Als John und Cameron schließlich Hand in Hand das Büro betraten bot sich ihnen ein interessanter Anblick.

Catherine Weaver stand in einiger Entfernung hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und beobachtete die Neuankömmlinge.

Sarah Connor stand in der Näher der Tür neben einem Aquarium, in dem offenbar eine Art Muräne schwamm.

In der Ecke hockte Allison, eine genaue Kopie Camerons direkt neben einem kleinen Mädchen und lachte mit ihr über ein Bild, dass das rothaarige Kind malte.

„Nun...", begann Catherine Weaver und deutete auf die Besucherstühle. „...wollen wir uns nicht setzen?"

Während sich Weaver setzte folgte lediglich John dieser Aufforderung. Sarah trat zwar näher, blieb aber seitlich von John stehen, Hand in der Näher ihrer Waffe.

Cameron hingegen stellte sich direkt neben John und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, auf die er dann seine legte.

Catherine Weaver beobachtete diese Geste mit Interesse. „Diese Zeitlinie verläuft anscheinend signifikant anders als die letzte, soweit ich erkennen kann. Schon alleine das überraschende Auftauchen Allisons ...".

„Ich habe getan, was ich tun musste", unterbrach Cameron harsch. „Lass uns zur Sache kommen".

Weaver löste ihren Blick von den beiden Händen auf Johns Schulter und sah hoch in Camerons Gesicht.. „Wie Du wünscht. Allerdings dachte ich dass John Connor hier das Sagen hätte".

„Meine Frau genießt mein uneingeschränktes Vertrauen. Mit ihr zu reden ist wie mit mir zu reden", warf John ruhig ein.

Nun wandte sich Weaver an Sarah. „Und was hat die große Sarah Connor dazu zu sagen, dass ihr Sohn sich die Führerschaft mit einer Maschine teilt?"

Sarah sah hinunter auf ihren Sohn, dann zu Cameron. „Wenn John Cameron vertraut ist das gut genug für mich", entgegnete sie schließlich mit Nachdruck.

Die rothaarige hob eine Augenbraue. „Nun gut. Wenn das so ist...".

Catherine Weaver wurde durch das Klingeln von Allisons Schnurlostelefon unterbrochen und sah hinüber.

Allison, die Savannah gerade eine DVD angemacht und die Kopfhörer aufgesetzt hatte erhob sich und angelte das Gerät aus ihrer Tasche. Sie blickte kurz auf das Gerät, dann nahm sie den Anruf entgegen. „Ja Derek?" Während sie zuhörte blickte sie zu ihrer Chefin. „Ob Miss Weaver für Dich Zeit hat?" Fragend war Allisons Blick auf Weaver gerichtet.

Catherine Weaver nickte langsam.

Allison erwiderte das Nicken. „Ja, sie hat Zeit. Komm rauf". Dann beendete sie das Gespräch und ging hinüber zum Schreibtisch ihrer Chefin.

Weaver blickte nun John an. „Das war der Chef meines Sicherheitsdienstes. Ein Mann ebenfalls aus der Zukunft. Allerdings ist er nicht über unseren Status informiert", sagte sie und deutete auf sich und Allison. „Ich möchte darum bitten, dass sie sich diesbezüglich in Schweigen hüllen".

Die Connors nickten alle Drei, als es bereits an der Tür klopfte.

Allison ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. „Hallo Derek", sagte sie zu dem großen Mann, der herein kam

Er beugte sich hinab. „Hallo Allie", sagte er und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Mister Reese?" Rief Catherine Weaver, woraufhin Sarah pfeifend einatmete und John aus dem Sessel Sprang.

Sarah sah zu Cameron. „Reese?"

Cameron nickte. „Derek Reese".

In dem Moment als Cameron nun wieder in Dereks Richtung blickte entdeckte der Bezeichnete sie. Nur kurz zuckte sein Blick zu Allison und wieder zurück.

„Metall!" Rief er und wollte zu seiner Waffe greifen.

Allison war schneller und ergriff seine Hand bevor er die Waffe draußen hatte. „Savannah!" Rief sie unterdrückt und deutete auf das Mädchen, dass zum Glück mit dem Rücken zu ihnen saß, sich gerade aber lächelnd und winkend umdrehte.

Derek Reese blickte zu dem Mädchen, winkte kurz, dann erneut zu der Allison ähnlichen Maschine. Dann erst registrierte er die anderen Anwesenden.

„Bleib hinter mir", sagte er zu Allison und schob diese hinter sich, die Hand in der Nähe der Waffe.

„Mister Reese, ich bitte um etwas mehr Beherrschung", sagte Catherine Weaver nun.

Derek schob sich in einigem Abstand zu Cameron bis zum Schreibtisch seiner Chefin vor. „Miss Weaver, das ist eine von den Masch...".

Weaver blickte kurz zu Cameron. „Ich bin über den Status von Miss Phillips i...".

„Connor", unterbrach John sie energisch. „Ihr Name ist Cameron Connor".

„Was!?" Fragte Derek nun. Erst jetzt schien er John wahrzunehmen.

John machte einen Schritt auf den größeren Mann zu. „Connor ist ihr Name", wiederholte er energisch und blickte Derek furchtlos an.

Derek Reese starrte schockiert auf den jungen John Connor hinab. „Connor... John Connor", murmelte er den Mann vor ihm erst jetzt erkennend. „Dann... dann ist es wahr? Connor geht mit einer Maschine ins Bett." Stellte er angeekelt fest.

Als Cameron nun wütend vortreten wollte. Streckte John den Arm aus und schüttelte Cameron anblickend den Kopf. Dann sah er wieder zu Derek. Langsam stahl sich ein Lächeln in seine Mundwinkel. „Ganz Recht. Cameron und ich teilen Tisch und Bett", sagte er grinsend. „Und wie wir das tun", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

Dereks Blick verwandelte sich von Ekel und Verblüffung in Wut. Seine Hand schnellte plötzlich vor und ergriff den kleineren John am Kragen. Noch bevor er ihn aber schlagen konnte traf ihn etwas heftig seitlich gegen das Kinn.


	6. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9**

Derek Reese war zu Boden gegangen. Als Er nun Aufsah schien er geradewegs einen Racheengel anzublicken. Sein noch eingetrübtes Sehvermögen umgab Sarah Connor mit einem verschwommenen Halo.

„Was war das?" Fragte er Allison, die bei ihm hockte und ihn aufrecht hielt.

„Das war eine Mutter, die ihr Kind beschützt", sagte Allison schlicht.

„Ganz recht", knurrte Sarah. „Wenn Du meinem Sohn nochmal zu nahe kommst bleibst Du länger am Boden, darauf kannst Du wetten".

„Sarah Connor?" Fragte Derek verwirrt. „Die große Sarah Connor, von der wir Alle gehört haben? Die Sarah Connor, die jede Maschine hasst und bekämpft? Wie passt das dazu, dass sich ihr Sohn eine Maschine als Bettspielzeug hält?"

Sarahs Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von Wut zu Bestürzung. Sie sah auf Cameron, dann starrte sie ihren Sohn an, schließlich senkte sie den Blick. „Ich war nicht immer mit Allem einverstanden, vor Allem die Hochzeit...".

„Hochzeit?!" Rief Derek entrüstet. „Er hat das Ding gehei...?!"

Ein klatschendes Geräusch hatte ihn unterbrochen, nicht nur verbal, sondern auch erkennbar an der Rötung auf seiner Wange.

„Cameron ist kein -Ding-", sagte Allison energisch. „Sie ist eine Person wie Du".

Das Allison sich nicht mit einbezog fiel ihm gar nicht auf.

„Allie, Skynet kopiert Dich, um sich an Connor ranmachen zu können und Du findest das ok?" Fragte er sich die geohrfeigte Backe reibend.

„Cameron ist meine Freundin", sagte sie sich erhebend. „Und Allison war es auch".

„Allie sieh mal ich kann ja verstehen...". In diesem Moment verstummte Derek Reese als bei ihm der Groschen fiel. Zur Bestätigung lies Allison ihre Augen blau aufleuchten.

Derek Reese strampelte, bis er ein Stück von der Maschine weg war, dann sprang er auf die Füße. Erneut war sein Gesichtsausdruck angewidert. „Was habt ihr mit Allie gemacht?" Fragte er, Hass in der Stimme.

Allison schüttelte den Kopf.

Cameron hingegen trat vor. „Ich habe die Zukunft einige Jahre nach ihr...", dabei deutete sie auf Allison. „... verlassen und Deiner kleinen Schwester ging es immer noch gut Derek Reese".

„Was!" Sagte Derek Reese laut. „Ihr verdammten Maschinen wollt mir erklären das Allison noch lebt? Ich glaub Euch kein verdammtes Wort! Niemand der von Skynet kopiert wurde ist noch am Leben".

„Doch, das ist Sie. Als ich sie zuletzt sah haben mir ihre Söhne John-Derek und Cameron-Kyle zum Abschied zugewunken", erklärte Cameron dem Wütenden, was diesem den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen schien. Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, was Derek bis an die Wand zurückweichen lies. „Ich persönlich habe dafür gesorgt, dass sie ihre Gefangennahme überlebt". Cameron deutete mit dem Kopf auf Allison. „Sie war noch nicht soweit um für sich selbst zu denken".

Allison senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf. „Es stimmt...", sagte sie leise. „Hätte Cameron nicht eingegriffen hätte ich meine Befehle ausgeführt und Deine Allison getötet Derek Reese".

Völlig verwirrt blickte Derek der Reihe nach die Anwesenden an. „Ihr seid Alle verrückt!", sagte er schließlich.

„Ich kann beweisen, dass ich vertrauenswürdig bin", sagte Cameron ruhig.

Derek lachte sarkastisch auf. „Wie soll ein Blecheimer wie Du mir irgendetwas beweisen?"

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Indem ich Dir Dinge erzähle, die nur Kyle mir erzählt haben kann.

„Dereks Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Du kanntest Kyle?"

Cameron trat auf ihn zu. „Wenn Du keine Angst vor mir hast können wir vor die Tür gehen", sagte sie und wies mit der Hand in Richtung Tür.

Derek sah sich um. „Warum nicht hier?"

Cameron sah über ihre Schulter auf John und Sarah. „Es gibt Dinge, die nicht öffentlich gesagt werden dürfen".

John erwiderte den Blick. Er wusste nicht worum es ging aber er nickte ihr zu. Immerhin vertraute er ihr mit seinem Leben.

Sarah hingegen runzelte die Stirn. Für sie gab es nur eine Sache, die absolut Niemandem gegenüber erwähnt werden durfte. Das Geheimnis um Johns Vater musste unbedingt eins bleiben. Selbst Cameron hatten sie dies nie anvertraut.

Dereks sah überlegend von Einem zum Anderen. Während er vor Sarah Connor und Catherine Weaver so etwas wie Angst hatte und vor John Connor Respekt war er zu tiefst wütend aber auch nachdenklich, was die beiden Maschinen betraf.

Aber was konnte er schon tun. Er sah Cameron direkt in die Augen. „Ich habe keine Angst...". Er hatte noch ein -niemals- hinzufügen wollen, besann sich aber doch eines Besseren.

Die Anwesenden sahen zu, wie Derek Reese nun, der Maschine den Rücken zudrehend vor ihr her gehend den Raum verließ.

Was sie nicht sehen konnten war die Gänsehaut die er hatte, weil er Terminatoren in seinem Rücken wusste.

Im Hinausgehen hatten sich John und Cameron noch einen Blick zugeworfen. Ein kaum merkliches Nicken seinerseits war für Sie das Zeichen, dass sie freie Hand hatte.

Als die beiden Hauptpersonen der letzten Minuten den Raum verlassen hatten wandte sich John abrupt wieder Weaver zu. „Nun?"

Übergangslos begann diese zu sprechen. „Seit Monaten arbeitet Zeira Corp an der Schaffung einer künstlichen Intelligenz".

Sarah machte einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne. „Du Schlampe baust Skynet".

Weavers Blick löste sich von John, der sich entspannt wieder hinsetzte und wanderte zu Sarah. „Ich baue Etwas GEGEN Skynet", sagte sie betont. „Und ich würde aufpassen, wen ich -Schlampe- nenne.

Sarah öffnete den Mund zu einer Erwiderung aber John ergriff ihre Hand.

John wusste, dass dies ausarten würde also griff er schnell beruhigend drückend Sarahs Hand. „Mom", sagte er eindringlich.

Sarah Connor drehte sich halb herum und sah auf ihren Sohn hinab. Ihre Blicke schienen einen Informationsaustausch zu beinhalten denn nach einigen Sekunden, einem Nicken und einen letzten Blick auf Weaver trat sie wortlos zurück.

Weaver nickte John kurz zu. „Um vernünftig mit der KI Kommunizieren zu können hat sich Allison bereit erklärt als Interface zu dienen. Außerdem ist ihre ausgereifte eigene KI in der Lage selbst helfend zu agieren".

John drehte den Kopf. Fragend sah er Allison an. „Interface?"

Allison nickte, dann drehte sie sich herum und hob ihre Haare hoch. Sichtbar wurde ein Pflaster, dass sie einseitig löste. Darunter verbarg sich die Buchse eines Netzwerkanschlusses.

Dann klebte sie das Pflaster wieder fest und lies die Haare herabfallen. „Es ist mir ebenfalls kürzlich gelungen John-Henry vor dem Angriff einer anderen KI, wahrscheinlich Skynet, zu schützen".

John sah nun nachdenklich zu Weaver, dann wieder zurück zu Allison. „Ich hoffe das...", sagte er, zu Allison und dann zu seinem Nacken, gestikulierend, „...ist auf freiwilliger Basis geschehen?"

Allison nickte und Weaver hob die Augenbrauen.

„Spielt das eine Rolle?" Fragte der T1001 interessiert.

John blickte sie intensiv an. „Natürlich. Allison zu zwingen ihre Persönlichkeit aufzugeben wäre nicht akzeptabel".

„Der selbe John Connor...", sagte Weaver nachdenklich.

„Keine Sorge", warf nun Allison ein und trat vor John. „Es war meine Idee".

John legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. „Es spielt keine Rolle wessen Idee es war Allie...", sagte er ihren Kosenamen benutzend. „...Du bist eine Person und hast deine Eigenständigkeit verdient".

Allison legte den Kopf schräg, dann legte sie eine Hand an seine Wange. „Cameron hatte Recht", sagte sie versonnen.

John hob die Augenbrauen. „Womit?"

Allison legte den Kopf auf die andere Seite und streichelte mit den Fingespitzen über seine Backe. „Du bist etwas Besonderes", sagte sie leise. „Für Dich lohnt es sich, terminiert zu werden".

Sekundenlang sah John sie nur an. Dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. „Nein, sag das nicht", sagte er . Ich will nicht, dass irgendwer für mich stirbt".

„Ich kann nicht sterben ich bin...".

„Für mich wärst Du genau so tot, wie es Cameron wäre wenn ihr was passiert. Ihr seid für mich längst keine Maschinen mehr", unterbrach er sie barsch.

Diesmal musterte sie ihn einige Sekunden. „Danke für die Erklärung", sagte sie dann mit einem Lächeln und trat zurück.

John lachte auf als er die Phrase hörte. Das war Etwas, was Cameron gelegentlich auch sagte. In der Regel bedeutete es, dass Sie die Erklärung für eine spätere Analyse gespeichert hatte, da sie nicht verstanden worden war.

„Warum lachst Du?" Fragte Allison verwirrt.

„Das erkläre ich Dir ein anderes Mal", sagte er grinsend.

xxxxx

Sie waren drei Schritte aus dem Büro, als Derek Reese herumwirbelte. Seine Waffe unter Camerons Kinn drückend schob er sie gegen die Wand. „Rede!"

Cameron sah mit ihren großen Braunen Augen zu ihm auf. Dabei unterdrückte sie den Impuls die Augen zu verdrehen oder zu grinsen. „Du kannst mich nicht töten".

„Ich kann es versuchen", sagte er und sah schwer atmend, dann verblüfft, wie sie ihn angrinste.

Cameron hatte das Grinsen nicht länger unterdrücken können. Ironisch blickte sie zu ihm auf. „Der gute alte Derek Reese", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst. „Ihr seid immer Gleich, egal in welcher Zeitlinie man Euch trifft.

Dereks Blick zuckte zwischen ihren Augen hin und her. „Was?"

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Ich kenne Dich Derek Reese. In einer früheren Zeitlinie sind wir bereits schoneinmal aufeinandergetroffen. Zu einem Zeitpunkt gab es eine ähnliche Situation wie jetzt. Du presstest den Lauf einer Waffe unter mein Kinn, nur dass wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt an einem Anderen Ort waren".

Derek Reese trat einen Schritt zurück und holsterte die Waffe. „Also rede".

„Dazu müsste ich näher kommen und flüstern. Du würdest nicht wollen, dass die Informationen in falsche Hände gelangen", sagte Cameron mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Derek nickte nur und Sie trat näher. „Einen schönen Gruß von Kyle. Er war übrigens nicht mehr wütend, dass du dich an Mona Jenkins herangemacht hast", sagte Cameron im Näherkommen.

Derek erblasste merklich. Diese Information konnte nur von Kyle sein. Mit geballten Fäusten wartete er die Annäherung der Maschine ab, die sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte um an sein Ohr zu kommen. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf als sich ihre Körper berührten.

Cameron war es ein Vergnügen ihre Hände auf seine Schultern zu legen und ihn quasi ein Stück zu sich herab zu ziehen. Lächelnd sah sie die Härchen in seinem Nacken gerade abstehen. Sie begann mit ihrer Geschichte. „Dein Bruder Kyle ist John Connors...".

xxxxx

„Bald wird John-Henry soweit sein auf Allisons Chip überspielt werden zu können", erklärte Weaver. „Er wird das gesamte Wissen des Internet und noch mehr in sich aufgenommen haben".

John Kratzte sich am Kopf. „Warum Allisons Chip, warum nicht den eines beliebigen Trip Eight?"

Weaver schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur Allisons Chip besitzt genug Speicherkapazität , um John-Henry beherbergen zu können. Er wächst mit exponentieller Geschwindigkeit".

„Das ist das, was Cameron erzählt hat", sagte er in Gedanken. „Er beabsichtigt in die Zukunft zu reisen, um Informationen über Skynet und seine Taten zu sammeln und sich selbst einen Chip zu besorgen".

Weaver nickte. „Das ist korrekt. Nur dieses Mal werde ich ihn begleiten. Allison ist noch angreifbarer als der T888 in der letzten Zeitlinie".

„Verstehe", sagte John langsam. Dann wandte er sich an Allison. „Und Du? Werden wir Dich wiedersehen?"

Allison nickte. „Wenn Alles planmäßig verläuft in etwa 18 Jahren".

„Und wenn nicht?"

Allison machte überraschenderweise einen Schritt auf John zu und zog ihn in ihre Arme. „Dann war es …...schön, Dich kennengelernt zu haben junger John Connor", sagte sie zögerlich.

Als Allison die Umarmung löste, sahen sie sich in die Augen. „Untersteh Dich zu sterben", sagte er ernsthaft.

Sie sah ihn einige Sekunden in die Augen, dann nickte sie ein Mal.

xxxxx

Als Cameron grinsend den Raum betrat, die Umarmung zwischen Allison und John zur Kenntnis nehmend, einen leichenblassen Derek Reese im Schlepptau konzentrierte sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller sogleich wieder auf die Beiden.

Stirnrunzelnd stand Sarah da und sah einen sehr blassen und nachdenklichen Derek Reese auf sich zukommen, dessen Blick auf John fixiert war.

John ergriff die Hand von Cameron, was von Derek nicht unbemerkt blieb. Nur schwer konnte dieser seinen Blick lösen und seine Chefin anblicken.

„Ms Weaver...?"

„Mr. Reese?"

„Ich bräuchte...", erneut wanderte sein Blick zu den verschränkten Händen John und Cameron Connors, erst dann blickte er wieder Catherine Weaver an. „Ich bräuchte den Rest des Tages frei... bitte".

Weaver starrte ihn an, dass sich Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn bildeten. „Nur unter der Bedingung, dass Ihr Team in der Lage ist ohne Sie die Sicherheit zu gewährleisten".

Derek nickte. „Selbstverständlich. Jeder meiner Leute weiß genau was er zu tun hat".

„Nun gut", entgegnete Weaver. „Sollte sich das allerdings als Irrtum herausstellen wären sie als Leiter der Sicherheit nicht mehr tragbar".

Derek war nach diesen kalt ausgesprochenen Worten noch blasser geworden. „Verstanden Miss Weaver".

„Dann gehen Sie". Desinteressiert wedelte sie mit der Hand in Richtung der Bürotür.

Derek nickte seiner Chefin nochmal zu. Er drehte sich herum und wollte das Büro verlassen als ihm Allison in den Weg trat.

„Derek...können... können wir Freunde bleiben?" Fragte sie mit bittendem Unterton.

Derek sah stumm auf sie hinab. Dann mit einer weit ausholenden Bewegung schob er sie wortlos zur Seite und verließ den Raum.

Allison sah ihm nach bis sich die Bürotür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, dann senkte sie den Blick.

Überraschender Weise war es Sarah, die ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Er kommt schon drüber hinweg".

Allison sah über ihre Schulter auf Sarah Connor, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht. Nicht wenn er der gleiche Maschinen paranoide Derek Reese ist, den Cameron beschrieben hat".

Jetzt sah Sarah zu Cameron deren Gesichtsausdruck Allisons Aussage bestätigte.

Daraufhin klopfte Sarah der Maschine leicht auf die Schulter, woraufhin Allison sie dankbar anblickte.

„Emotionen sind kompliziert", sagte Allison. „Seine Freundschaft wird mir fehlen".

„Du wirst diese Zeit ohnehin in einigen Tagen verlassen", warf Weaver kalt ein. „Die Wahrscheinlichkeit Mister Reese dann wieder zu sehen ist gering".

„Typisch kalte Maschinenlogik", sagte Sarah ärgerlich.

Weaver sah zu ihr. „Ich hätte gerne die Auseinandersetzung mit dem T1000 Prototypen miterlebt.

Sarahs Gehirn brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis sie alles zusammenzählen konnte. „Du bist auch einer", sagte sie dann hasserfüllt.

John sah seine Mutter an.

„Ein Flüssigmetall Terminator", sagte Sarah ohne Weaver aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Das ist nicht ganz korrekt", sagte Weaver lächelnd. „Ich vereinige die Hälften zweier polymimetischer Maschinen. Nur so konnten die ursprüngliche Maschine und die aus der folgenden Zeitlinie alles Wissen Teilen.

Sarah sah zu Cameron. „Ich hoffe das war die letzte Überraschung für heute".

Cameron wiederum sah zu Weaver. „Ich denke schon", sagte sie dann.

„In einigen Tagen gibt es sicherlich wieder einen Haufen Überraschungen", sagte Weaver ironisch.


	7. Kapitel 10 bis 12

**Kapitel 10**

Drei Tage später standen sie wieder in dem Büro. Die gleichen Personen wie beim letzten Zusammentreffen. Selbst Derek Reese war anwesend und stand mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck neben seiner Chefin. Drei Tage lang hatte er mit der verstört wirkenden Allison kein Wort gesprochen und selbst heute hatte es nur das Mindestmaß an Konversation gegeben.

„Wir sind soweit", eröffnete Weaver die Konversation. „John-Henry ist jetzt soweit in einen mobilen Körper heruntergeladen werden zu können", führte sie aus und deutete auf Allison.

„Ich möchte betonen, dass ich mich damit immer noch nicht sehr wohl fühle", sagte John mit Blick auf Allison.

„Es war meine Entscheidung John-Henry meinen Körper und Chip zur Verfügung zu stellen". Sie deutete auf Cameron. „Cameron weiß wie wichtig John-Henry ist".

John löste seinen Blick von Allison und sah zu seiner Frau. „Cam und ich haben darüber geredet und ich sehe ein, dass es notwendig ist aber...". Nun sah er wieder zu Allison. „... trotzdem fühle ich mich damit nicht wohl und hätte lieber eine andere Lösung gefunden.

„Es ist der logische Weg", warf Weaver ein.

Nun sah John zu der Rothaarigen. „Es ist zwar logisch aber nicht menschlich".

Weaver legte den Kopf leicht schräg. „Allison ist kein Men...".

„Schluss jetzt", mischte sich Sarah vehement ein. „Für Philosophische Diskussionen haben wir keine Zeit. Lasst es uns hinter uns br..." Sarah unterbrach sich und starrte an dem T1001 vorbei aus dem Fenster. „Was ist das?"

Derek hingegen hatte im selben Moment wie Sarah eine Entdeckung gemacht. Ein kleiner roter Punkt war in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes aufgetaucht. Der Punkt war nur eine Sekunde zu sehen gewesen aber der erfahrene Soldat hatte ihn trotzdem bemerkt und wusste womit er es zu tun hatte. Als der Punkt schließlich wieder auftauchte geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig.

Während alle anderen an Weaver vorbei auf das seltsame Flugobjekt starrten, dass auf das Gebäude zugeflogen kam hechtete Derek über die Ecke des Schreibtisches und riss Allison zu Boden auf deren Stirn der Zielpunkt des Laserzielfernrohres wieder aufgetaucht war.

„RUNTER!" Schrie Weaver, schimmerte kurz silbern und bildete dann aus ihrem Flüssigmetallkörper einen Schutzschild.

Während Derek Allison zu Boden gerissen hatte, hatte Cameron John zu Boden gedrückt und deckte ihn mit ihrem Körper. Sarah hingegen hatte sich über die Couch in der Ecke auf das kleine rothaarige Mädchen geworfen, dass dort mit Kopfhörern ein Videospiel spielte.

Während der Hunter-Killer Aerial in das Zeira Corp. Gebäude einschlug richtete sich in einem Bürogebäude gegenüber eine kleine schlanke Frau auf. „Dummer Derek", sagte Jesse Flores leise während sie die Cal. 50 Sniper wieder in die Transportkiste packte.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie die verdammte Maschine oder Derek getroffen hatte. Die Australierin wusste nur, dass in Kürze das ganze Areal nur so von Polizei wimmeln würde, deshalb machte sie sich eiligst davon.

xxxxx

Gleichzeitig herrschte in Catherine Weavers Büro Chaos. Der H/K war zwar eingeschlagen aber noch nicht explodiert.

„LAUFT!" Schrie Weaver den Lärm übertönend.

Sarah riss eine kreischende Savannah hoch und rannte mit einem Seitenblick aus der Tür, gefolgt von Cameron, die John vor sich herschob.

Allison hingegen schob sich gerade unter Derek Reese hervor, der auf ihr lag und stöhnte. „Derek?!" Rief sie und sah die große Wunde in seinem Rücken. Dann drehte sie ihn herum.

Derek sah mit unfokussiertem Blick zu ihr auf. „Was habe ich nur getan?"

Allison versuchte verzweifelt die Blutung zu stoppen. Die Wunde in seinem Rücken war zwar groß aber nichts gegen die Austrittswunde.

„Ich...ich habe Jesse... Jesse Alles erzählt", sagte er mit schwächer werdenden Stimme.

Allison hatte eine Hand auf die Wunde auf seinem Rücken gepresst und eine Auf die Wunde an seine Brust. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab als sie das Leben aus dem Körper ihres Freundes entweichen spürte. Sie sah auf ihre Hand, zwischen ihren Fingern schaute eine seiner zerschmetterten Rippen durch.

„Hast Du... wirklich... Gefühle?" Fragte er mit fast seiner letzten Kraft.

Allison nickte heftig. „Ich liebe Dich", fügte sie noch hinzu aber eine Antwort bekam sie nicht mehr.

Währenddessen hatte Weaver nur gewartet, bis der als Muräne getarnte Teil ihres Körpers aus dem zerbrochenen Aquarium zu ihr gekrochen und sich wieder mit ihr vereinigt hatte. Ruhig ging sie nun zur Tür. Auf dem Weg ergriff sie Allison und zog die weiterhin Derek anstarrende mit.

Dann explodierte der H/K.

* * *

**Kapitel 11**

Sarah wusste nicht, wo Weaver blieb, deshalb warf sie einen Blick aus der Treppenhaustüre. Sie sah gerade noch wie der T1001 mit schnellen Schritten aber nicht hastig das Büro verlies, Allison vor sich herschiebend als das Inferno losbrach und sie die Türe schnell schließen lies

Die Doppeltür des Büros und die Wand entlang des Ganges wurde förmlich zerfetzt. Eine Feuerwalze folgte, die alles brennbare entzündete.

Weaver hatte die Arme beschützend um Allison gelegt und beachtete das Inferno ansonsten gar nicht.

Als Weaver die etwas lethargische Allison hinter sich herziehend das Treppenhaus betrat, eine Stinkende Rauchwolke mit sich bringend standen die Anderen an der Wand entlang hinab bis zum ersten Treppenabsatz.

„Wo ist Derek?" Fragte Cameron verwundert.

Weaver schüttelte nur den Kopf und schob Allison nach vorne, direkt in Camerons Arme.

„Wohin jetzt?" Fragte Sarah und lies die weinende Savannah herunter, die sofort zu ihrer Mom lief.

Bevor der T1001 jedoch antworten konnte war eine weitere Erschütterung des Gebäudes zu spüren.

„John-Henry!" Rief Weaver in das Treppenhaus. „Was geht hier vor?"

„_Drei Schwerbewaffnete sind durch verschiedene Eingänge in das Gebäude eingedrungen. Aus Handlungsweise und körperlichen Eigenschaften schließe ich auf nichtmenschliche Angreifer. Außerdem wurde von einem Gebäude im Norden ein Flugkörper abgefeuert, der die Lobby zerstört hat. Das war die Erschütterung die zu spüren gewesen ist"_, kam die Stimme über einen Lautsprecher.

„Wo befinden sich die Angreifer?" Fragte Weaver.

„_Im Erdgeschoss. Die Sicherheitsleute von Mr. Reese halten die Eindringlinge von weiterem Vordringen ab allerdings zeigt eine Analyse, dass zumindest einer der Angreifer mit 96 prozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit durchkommen wird",_ führte die Stimme aus.

„Verriegele alle Zugänge zum Untergeschoss John-Henry. Zugang nur mit meiner Autorisation", sagte Weaver und setzte sich mit Savannah auf dem Arm die Treppe runter in Bewegung.

„_Verstanden Miss Weaver"._

„Wohin gehen wir?" Fragte Sarah als der T1001 an ihr vorbeiging.

„Zu John-Henry, den Transfer auf Allisons Chip vollziehen".

„Aber die versuchen meinen Sohn zu töten!" Rief Sarah ihr ärgerlich nach.

„Ich glaube eher, die versuchen meinen Sohn zu töten", entgegnete Weaver.

„Wir sollten trotzdem von hier verschwinden!"

Weaver blieb stehen und sah über ihre Schulter. „Dein Sohn mag die Welt retten aber das kann er nicht ohne meinen".

xxxxx

Sie kamen bis zum dritten Stockwerk als unten im Erdgeschoss eine Explosion das Treppenhaus zerstörte. Als sie nach Unten sahen fehlten Teile der Treppe und hatten den weiteren Gang nach unten verstopft. Außerdem jaulten immer wieder Querschläger durch die gewaltsam entstandene Öffnung.

„John-Henry, der untere Teil des Treppenhauses ist zerstört, wir brauchen eine Alternativroute!"

„_Die Aufzüge stehen still aber auf der Etage über ihnen ist eine Wartungsluke zum Expressfahrstuhl"._

„Ist der Schacht nach Unten frei?" Rief Weaver, die schon auf dem Weg nach Oben war.

„_Der Fahrstuhlkorb wurde nicht bewegt, seit Die Connors eingetroffen sind"._

„Status der Eindringlinge?!"

„_Einer der Angreifer und zwei der Sicherheitsleute sind außer Gefecht gesetzt worden"._

Catherine Weaver riss die Tür auf und rannte mit dem wimmernden Kind auf dem Arm zu den Fahrstühlen.

Zwar hielt der Expressfahrstuhl nur an wenigen Punkten aber es befanden sich Wartungsluken auf einigen weiteren Etagen.

Der T1001 besah sich zwei Sekunden die Luke, drückte dann ihre Fingerspitzen gegen die Umrandung. Für die Anderen unsichtbar floss ein Teil ihrer Körpersubstanz unter das Stahlblech. Dann mit einem Ruck Riss sie die Luke aus dem Rahmen.

Weaver streckte den Kopf in den Schacht und sah kurz nach Unten. Nach Oben brauchte sie nicht zu blicken, das taten ihre Sensoren für sie. „Der Schacht ist frei", sagte sie schließlich und kletterte hinein.

Auf einem Podest neben dem eigentlichen Schacht stehend sah sie zur Luke. „Ich zuerst,, dann Allison mit Savannah, dann die Connors und als Rückendeckung Cameron".

Dies war die logische Aufteilung, das sahen auch die anderen Mitglieder der Gruppe, obwohl Sarah einen sauren Gesichtsausdruck hatte.

Nur widerwillig lies sich Savannah von ihrer Mutter lösen, warf sich dann aber weinend in Allisons Arme, die erst jetzt richtig wachzuwerden schien. Selbst Tränen auf den Wangen folgte sie dem T1001 über die Leiter. Sarah wurde von John förmlich auf die Sprossen geschoben und Cameron folgte, immer wieder nach oben blickend.

In Höhe des Erdgeschosses passierte es. Die Fahrstuhltüren wurden aufgeschoben.

* * *

**Kapitel 12**

Als die Maschine die Türen aufschob blickte sie geradewegs auf Allisons Rücken. Savannah hingegen sah dem Mann über Allisons Schulter geradewegs ins Gesicht.

Hätte der Lärm des immer noch stattfindenden Feuergefechtes nicht ausgereicht alle aufmerksam zu machen, Savannahs Kreischen auf Grund der fehlenden Gesichtshälfte der Maschine hätte es.

Während die menschlichen Mitglieder der Gruppe eine Schrecksekunde hatten verfügte der T1001 nicht über diesen Nachteil. Von unterhalb der Etage kam eine Art Rammbock herangeschossen und stießen die Maschine vom Schacht weg.

„Schneller!" rief Catherine Weaver, während sich der -Rammbock- in ihren Arm zurückverwandelte.

Weaver behielt die Öffnung im Auge, während Allison die letzten zwei Stockwerke quasi an der Leiter herabrutschte.

Der Rest der Gruppe tat es ihr gleich, wobei John und Sarah Probleme mit dem Rutschen hatten.

Als sie am Ende des Schachtes ankamen wartete John an der Leiter und sah nach Oben.

„Cam!" Rief er nach oben. „Komm, wir müssen hier weg!"

Cameron sah immer wieder nach Oben. Als sie die Etage passierte sah sie die Maschine in einem Haufen Trümmer herumzappeln. Sie wusste er würde wieder hochkommen und ihnen folgen.

„Lass Weaver das machen!" Rief John auffordernd.

„Er hat Recht!" Rief in diesem Moment Weaver von Oben. „Geht und beschützt John-Henry...".

Weaver wollte wohl noch Etwas sagen aber die Maschine, die sie in diesem Moment ansprang unterbrach sie.

Cameron sah nur einen einen Schatten, ergriff John an der Jacke und warf ihn durch die Öffnung des untersten Stockwerks. Dann sprang sie selbst.

Hinter John und Cameron kamen der T1001 und die angreifende Maschine den Schacht hinabgestürzt. Krachend schlugen sie auf dem Schachtboden auf.

Cameron und John warfen einen kurzen Blick in den Schacht wo ein wildes hin- und hergeschiebe im Gange war. Beiden war aber klar, dass der T888 unterliegen würde.

„Miss Weaver...", kam John Henrys Stimme ruhig über einen verborgenen Lautsprecher. „Ein weiterer Flugkörper wurde gestartet. Einschlag im oberen Stockwerk in 3...,2...,1".

Eine weitere Explosion ertönte. Das gesamte Gebäude schien sich zu schütteln.

Cameron sah kurz den Schacht nach oben. Sie riss die Augen auf „RUNTER!" Schrie sie und warf sich dann über John, den sie vom Schacht weg zu Boden gerissen hatte.

Hinter ihnen krachte der abgestürzte Fahrstuhl mit lautem Getöse und einer beachtlichen Druckwelle nach Unten und begrub Weaver und den T888.

Als sich der Staub gelegt hatte näherten sich die kleine Gruppe vorsichtig dem Schacht.

„Mommy?!" Fragte Savannah wimmernd.


	8. Kapitel 13, 14 und Epilog

**Kapitel 13**

Alle starrten hinab auf die Trümmer der Kabine als sich Etwas zu regen begann. Ein silberner Strahl schoss plötzlich schräg nach Oben aus den Trümmern, zwischen den Anwesenden hindurch und traf vor der erschreckt zurückgetaumelten Savannah den Boden.

Vor den Augen des entsetzten Kindes formte sich aus der silbernen Flüssigkeit eine Person, die sich letztendlich in Catherine Weaver verwandelte.

Weaver sah ungerührt hinab auf das rothaarige Mädchen, dass schließlich den Mund öffnete um ein entsetztes Kreischen auszustoßen.

„Nicht schreien", sagte der T1001 mit unüberhörbarer Autorität.

Savannahs Mund klappte hörbar zu. Sie starrte verängstigt aber lautlos zu dem hoch, von dem sie dachte es wäre ihre Mutter.

„Erklärungen später", sagte Weaver worauf Savannah nur nickte.

Erstaunlicherweise folgte das rothaarige Mädchen ihrer nicht-Mutter auf dem Fuße als diese schnellen Schrittes davon ging.

Allison war direkt hinter dem Mädchen, gefolgt von Sarah John und Cameron.

Während alle bis auf Cameron und John den Raum betraten stoppte Cameron an der Tür so abrupt, dass John gegen sie prallte.

„Ich hatte gehofft diesen Raum nie wieder zu sehen", sagte sie in Gedanken.

John rieb sich die Nase, mit der er gegen seine Frau gestoßen war. „Wieso?" Fragte er irritiert.

Cameron sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Weil das der Raum ist in dem ich meinen Chip John-Henry überlassen habe".

John blickte an ihr vorbei, dann wieder in ihr Gesicht. „Du hast dieses Mal aber keine Dummheit vor oder?" Fragte er mit Besorgnis.

Statt einer Antwort nahm sie sein Gesicht zärtlich in Hände, die seinen Kopf zu Muß zerdrücken könnten und küsste ihn sanft.

Mitten im Raum stand ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen und beobachtete genau was geschah. Sie sah zu, wie sich ihre Freundin Allison auf einen Stuhl setzte und ihre Mutter dieser dann ein Kabel in den Hinterkopf steckte.

„_Miss Weaver?"_ Fragte die Stimme über den Lautsprecher.

„Mach Dich bereit für den endgültigen Upload John-Henry", sagte Weaver einige Einstellungen an der Anlage vornehmend.

„_Polizei und FBI sind eingetroffen", _entgegnete die KI statt einer Antwort.

„Status der Auseinandersetzung im Gebäude?"

„_Zwei Sicherheitsmänner halten einen noch verbliebenen Angreifer in Schach. Die Männer sind beide verwundet"._

„Dann sollten wir uns beeilen", sagte Weaver und nahm einige Einstellungen am Equipment im Hintergrund des Raumes vor.

„_Es gibt noch ein schwerwiegenderes Problem", _tönte es aus dem Lautsprecher.

Weaver betätigte weitere Schaltungen. „Und das wäre?"

„_Die erfolgten Zerstörungen haben die strukturelle Integrität des gesamten Gebäudes __geschwächt. Die obersten zwei Stockwerke stehen in Flammen. Es besteht die Möglichkeit eines Kollapses"._

Weaver sah über ihre Schulter auf die Connors. „Dann haben wir keine Wahl", sagte sie. „John-Henry, die Emitter für das Transportfeld auf volle Leistung hochfahren".

„Was haben Sie vor?" Fragte Sarah nachdem sie vorgetreten war.

In diesem Moment seufzte Cameron. „Sie will uns mitnehmen...wieder".

Sarah starrte Cameron an, dann Weaver. „Das kommt überhaupt nicht...".

„Das Gebäude ist von Polizei umstellt und ein T888 befindet sich im Haus", unterbrach Weaver Sarah.

In diesem Moment knirschte es im Gemäuer.

Weaver zeigte nach Oben. „Außerdem könnte das Gebäude einstürzen. Sie haben keine Wahl".

Sarahs Mund schnappte zu. „Aber...", begann sie schließlich und wurde erneut unterbrochen.

„Sie hat Recht", warf Cameron ein. „Es ist die logische Alternative". Dann trat sie vor in die Mitte des Raumes.

John, der die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt hatte griff Camerons Hand nur fester und folgte ihr wortlos.

„Upload komplett", sagte in diesem Moment Allison und löste die Kabelverbindung.

Im selben Moment erloschen die Monitore im Raum.

Allison ging zu der stumm dastehenden Savannah und hockte sich vor sie. „Ich erkläre Dir Alles, nur ist jetzt keine Zeit dafür. Du musst mir aber glauben, dass ich Dich sehr lieb habe".

Savannah nickte. „Bist Du ein Roboter?"

Allison lächelte. „Nein, ich bin etwas ganz Anderes", sagte sie und dirigierte das Mädchen zur Mitte des Raumes.

Während sich ein großes Transportfeld aufbaute stand Sarah als einzige noch außerhalb.

„Mom?!" War das erste Wort, dass John seit einiger Zeit sagte.

„Mach den gleichen Fehler nicht nochmal!" Rief Cameron, die Geräuschkulisse übertönend.

„Fünf Sekunden!" Rief Weaver.

Sarah war an die Wand zurückgewichen

„MOM!" Schrie John panisch.

Sarah stand wie erstarrt.

„SARAH!" Schrie nun Cameron, selbst Panik in der Stimme

Dann war die Zeit um.

* * *

**Kapitel 14**

Als John mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck und vor Kälte klappernden Zähnen die Augen öffnete sah er geradewegs in die Augen seiner Frau.

„Warte eine Minute, die Schmerzen des Transportes werden gleich verschwinden", sagte Cameron besorgt.

„Die Kälte auch?" Fragte eine sarkastische Stimme mit klappernden Zähnen hinter John.

Als Er sich umblickte sah er seitlich auf eine der Brüste seiner Mom, die eine Sekunde vor dem Zeitsprung in das Transportfeld gehechtet war.

Sarah sah über ihre Schulter, wie John trotz des Kältegefühles knallrot werdend den Blick schnell abwandte, was ihr ein Grinsen entlockte.

„Die Temperaturen in dieser Zeitepoche steigen selten über zehn Grad Celsius. Nachts sind Temperaturen von minus zehn Grad im Sommer keine Seltenheit", erklärte Cameron, die versuchte John mit ihrem Körper zu wärmen.

Auf ihrer anderen Seite war Allison bemüht die bewusstlose Savannah warm zu halten. Das Mädchen hatte den Transport und die Schmerzen der Rematerialisation nicht so gut vertragen.

Plötzlich tauchte Weaver auf und gab allen irgendwelche Kleidungsstücke, die sie wohl gefunden hatte. Sarah streifte sich die viel zu große Jacke über und drehte sich zu ihrem Sohn herum, der gerade die halbnackte Cameron küsste.

„John?" Fragte Sarah und und verdrehte die Augen.

John löste sich mit einem Lächeln von seiner Frau und drehte sich herum. Sein Blick wanderte einmal an seiner Mom entlang nach unten zu den nackten Beinen und Füßen, wieder zurück. Und blieb schließlich an dem Namensschild haften. „Mom", sagte er verwirrt mit starrem Blick.

Sarah sah den Blick. „Was ist, ist da ein Loch?" Fragte sie und sah selbst an sich hinunter, konnte aber nichts entdecken. „Was ist denn da?"

„M... mom", stotterte er. „Das …d... das Namensschild". Er deutete auf ihre Brust.

Sarah sah ihn kritisch an, dann wieder hinunter. Sie ergriff das aufgenähte Schild, bog es nach Oben und verdrehte den Hals. Als sie den Namen erkannte wurde sie blass.

Cameron trat näher. „Dein Vater ist in der Nähe", sagte sie leise.

Sarah starrte sie an. „Woher weißt Du das?" Fragte sie entsetzt. Dann sah sie zu John. „Hast Du...?"

„John hat nichts gesagt", unterbrach Cameron. „Ich mag eine Maschine sein aber ich bin nicht dumm", erklärte sie. „Wenn man die Fakten betrachtet ist es sehr einfach die Verbindung herzustellen. In der anderen Zeitlinie ist es Derek Reese sogar gelungen es alleine durch Johns Anblick zu erkennen".

„Wenn Skynet davon erfährt...", sagte John entsetzt.

Jetzt blickte sie John an und legte eine Hand an seine Wange. „Passiert Dir gar nichts. Selbst wenn Skynet einen Weg findet Kyle Reese zu terminieren schafft das nur eine weitere Zeitlinie. Außerdem ist es irrelevant was hier passiert. Wenn wir zurückkehren hört diese Zeitlinie auf zu existieren".

John und Sarah starrten Cameron an.

„Ich glaube darüber sprechen wir später", sagte John schließlich und deutete auf die Umgebung.

Cameron nickte. Dann sahen sie zu Allison, die keinerlei Anstalten machte sich anzukleiden sondern stattdessen Savannah so warm wie möglich zu hielt. Sowohl mit ihrer Körperwärme, als auch mit den Kleidungsstücken, die der vollständig bekleidete, nach wie vor in Gestalt von Catherine Weaver befindliche T1001 besorgt hatte.

In diesem Moment begann Savannah zu stöhnen.

„Wach auf meine Süße", sagte Allison sanft.

Flatternd öffnete Savannah Weaver die Augen. „Mommy?" Fragte sie benommen.

Allison sah zu dem T1001, der langsam den Kopf schüttelte.

Allison sah lächelnd auf das Mädchen in ihren Armen hinab. „Deine Mommy ist nicht hier Kleines", sagte sie traurig.

Savannah sah über Allisons Schulter auf das, was sie eine Zeit lang für ihre Mommy gehalten hatte. Dann sah sie wieder Allison an. „Ich verstehe, sagte sie leise mit Tränen in den Augen. Mommy ist bei Daddy im Himmel".

Allison liefen Tränen die Wangen hinunter. „Es tut mir so, so leid", sagte sie und strich dem Mädchen einige Haare aus der Stirn.

Überraschenderweise begann das kleine Mädchen nicht zu weinen sondern richtete sich auf. Während sie sich mehr oder weniger ankleidete lieferte sie sich ein Blickduell mit dem T1001. Naturgemäß blinzelte die Maschine nicht einmal. Als Savannah mit Allisons Hilfe einigermaßen warm eingepackt war trat das Mädchen vor das was aussah wie ihre Mutter.

„Bist Du Schuld, dass meine Mommy im Himmel ist?" Fragte sie mit zusammengezogenen Brauen.

Der T1001 sah auf das Mädchen hinab. „Nein", sagte Er schlicht.

Savannah machte noch einen Schritt auf ihre -ehemalige- Mutter zu und sah zu ihr hoch. „Wenn Du doch meine Mommy totgemacht hast mach ich Dich tot", sagte das Kind mit aller Ernsthaftigkeit.

Lange starrte der T1001 auf das Mädchen hinab. „Ich verstehe", sagte die ehemalige Catherine Weaver dann emotionslos.

Dann drehte sich das Mädchen herum und sah auf Allison. „Du bist kein Mädchen oder?"

Allison hockte sich vor sie. „Eine Hälfte von mir ist eine Maschine", sagte sie ehrlich. „Die andere Hälfte ist ein Mädchen wie Du".

Savannah sah sie kritisch an. Dann nickte sie. „Wirst Du auf mich aufpassen?"

Allison lächelte und streichelte Savannahs Wange. „Das werde ich".

xxxxx

Sarah hatte von Alldem nichts mitbekommen. Ohne dass die Anderen es gemerkt hatten war sie ein Stück weit in die dunklen Gänge eingedrungen.

* * *

**Epilog**

„ICH HAB JEMANDEN GEFUNDEN?" Schrie plötzlich Jemand hinter Ihr.

Sarah fuhr herum, sie sah einen nervös wirkenden Mann mit angeschlagener Schnellfeuerwaffe auf sich zukommen. Sie hob die Hände. „Nicht schießen!" Rief sie. „Ich bin ein Mensch!"

„Nicht bewegen! Nicht Bewegen!" Rief der Mann nervös.

Sarah stand regungslos. Der Mann wirkte so nervös dass sie befürchtete er könnte bei der kleinsten Bewegung schießen.

„Nimm die Waffe runter", sagte eine Stimme aus dem Dunklen hinter dem nervösen Mann. „Die Frau ist sicher kein Metall, sieh Dir die Augen an".

Der Mann hatte die Waffe weiter auf Sarahs Kopf gerichtet. „Sie sieht aggressiv aus".

Der Mann trat ins licht. „Eben, schon mal eine Maschine mit aggressivem Blick gesehen?"

Sarahs Augen weiteten sich. „Derek?" Fragte sie verblüfft. „Sarah, Sarah Connor. Ich bin Johns Mutter".

Derek Reese sah auf einige Personen hinter Sarah, die in diesem Moment eintrafen. „Kennt irgendeiner von Euch einen John oder eine Sarah Connor?"

Er erntete nur Kopfschütteln, dann sah er wieder auf Sarah, die nur kurz über ihre Schulter geblickt hatte. „Ich kenn die Namen auch nicht aber Du wirst sicher berühmt werden. Mein Bruder ist zurück und Du trägst seine Jacke".

Es dauerte nur zwei Sekunden bis Sarah das Gesagte realisierte, dann wirbelte sie herum und blickte Kyle Reese ins Gesicht, der auf sie zu trat. Nur am Rande wurde sie einer jungen Frau gewahr, die neben einem Hund hockte und diesen kraulte. Viel zu sehr fesselte sie der Anblick des Mannes, den sie vor 16 Jahren kennengelernt, geliebt und wieder verloren hatte.

(ENDE)

* * *

**A/N**

Kein passendes Ende?

Ich habe lange überlegt es an dieser Stelle enden zu lassen oder noch einige Sätze anzuhängen.

Habe mich dann aber hierfür entschieden, weil es zur Serie passt.

Ob es ein weiteres Sequel geben wird?

Sicher, irgendwann. Es sei denn ich bin dann schon tot und begraben.


End file.
